Lollipop's Love
by HanaYuki22
Summary: Berawal dari Lollipop rasa tomat yang menurutku aneh. Berawal pula dari rasa penasaranku akan rasa dari permen bergagang itu. Hingga berujung pada cinta kepada seseorang yang begitu menyukai lollipop tomat. [Bad Summary]. AU/OOC/Abal/Gaje/Rnr please?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Lollipop's Love**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Teen Ficiton**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, abal, bahasa non formal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

 **Summary ::** **Berawal dari Lollipop rasa tomat yang menurutku aneh. Berawal pula dari rasa penasaranku akan rasa dari permen bergagang itu. Hingga berujung pada cinta kepada seseorang yang begitu menyukai lollipop tomat.** **[Bad Summary]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~** **  
** **~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~** **  
** **~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Italic : Flashback_**

 **Bold : Inner**

 **[Haruno Sakura]**

Aku melangkahkan kaki kecilku menuju gerbang utama Universitas Konoha. Sebuah universitas bonafit nomor wahid se-Tokyo. Konoha adalah sebuah kota kecil di pinggiran Jepang yang suasananya masih benar-benar bersih. Pepohonan yang tampak rindang, udara yang masih sejuk, dan keadaan sekitar yang cukup tenang. Di bandingkan dengan Tokyo, Konoha jauh lebih damai. Disini tak banyak gedung-gedung pencakar langit, namun bukan berarti kota ini sangat terpencil dan jauh dari jangkauan teknologi ya.. justru Konoha merupakan wadahnya murid-murid berprestasi.

Aku tersenyum puas memandangi gerbang kampus baruku. Didalam kepalaku mulai terbayang masa-masa indah ala anak kuliahan. Ya.. hari ini aku resmi menjadi mahasiswa UK fakultas Desain Multimedia. Yosh.. Haruno Sakura, selamat datang di kehidupanmu yang baru!

.

.

.

"Hoy.. jidat" aku menoleh mendengar panggilan 'sayang' dari gadis cantik yang kini tengah berlari kearah ku. Dia adalah sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino. Gadis bak Barbie dengan rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru yang cantik.

"Berhentilah memanggilku jidat, Pig" aku menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibirku

Ino terkekeh pelan seraya menepuk bahuku cukup keras "Ah~ gomen gomen Saku, hah.. tidak terasa kita sudah menjadi mahasiswa ya. Aku ingin tau kehidupan perkuliahanku akan seperti apa. Ku dengar laki-laki disini tampan-tampan lho.."

Aku memutar bola mata malas, as always.. "Tak adakah pemikiran lain di otakmu selain laki-laki hm?"

"Kurasa tak ada. Ayo cepat, upacaranya akan segera dimulai" dengan sigap Ino menarik lenganku menuju aula kampus.

Ini adalah hari pertamaku kuliah, kampus ini terbagi dua kategori disetiap fakultas. Kelas Pagi dan kelas Malam. Kelas pagi dimulai pukul 8 pagi sampai 2 siang sedangkan kelas malam dimulai pukul 5 sore sampai 10 malam.

.

"Ne Saku, apa kau ingat dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tadi? Dia adalah Presiden Mahasiswa kampus ini. Ah~ aku menyukainya" Ino bergelayut manja sesampainya kami di kantin.

"Bukankah kau bilang menyukai Sai senpai?" aku melirik sahabatku.

" _That's right sweety_. Walaupun ia selalu memasang senyum palsu itu, entah kenapa hatiku langsung berdetak cepat" jika ini di dalam manga, aku yakin akan ada bintang-bintang dan berbagai aksesoris _sparkling_ lainnya di sekitar wajahnya. Benar-benar drama telenovela.

"Ino, ingat tujuanmu kemari untuk belajar menjadi model internasional. Jangan sampai itu mengganggumu. Aku tidak ingin kejadian _itu_ terulang lagi" tanpa berniat menunggu jawabannya, aku berdiri meninggalkan ino dan pergi ke kelasku. Ino memilih fakultas model dan kelas kami berbeda arah. Ya.. aku tidak ingin kejadian 'itu' terulang kembali. Jangan sampai.

 **[Yamanaka Ino]**

"Ino, ingat tujuanmu kemari untuk belajar menjadi model internasional. Jangan sampai itu mengganggumu. Aku tidak ingin kejadian _itu_ terulang lagi" aku terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Sebuah pukulan telak mendamprat kesadaranku. Ya.. kejadian yang membuatku jatuh, membuat semua yang kurencanakan hancur berantakan, membuatku trauma mengenal cinta. Dan hanya Sakuralah yang benar-benar tau keadaanku.

Aku Yamanaka Ino, mahasiswa jurusan model di Universitas Konoha. Seharusnya tahun ini aku sudah semester 3 dan sakura semester 1 tapi karena satu hal, aku terpaksa pindah dan memulai semua dari awal. Jarak antara aku dan Sakura hanya 1 tahun, bisa dibilang aku lebih tua setahun darinya. _Back to the topic_.

Setelah merenung sebentar, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas mengingat mata kuliah pertama akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ya.. kehidupanku yang baru akan dimulai hari ini.

Di perjalanan aku sempat menyapa mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru (sepertinya) dengan senyum manisku. Sudah ku putuskan bahwa aku akan memiliki banyak teman disini. Pandanganku beralih ke ruang bertuliskan 'Ruang BEM' ah~ jadi itu ruang BEM? Sai senpai pasti ada disana. Yosh! Ino, Ganbatte. Berjuanglah untuk memulai segalanya dan menjadi sukses. Termasuk.. sukses memacari cowok-cowok tampan disini.

 **[Author POV]**

Sakura merupakan lulusan sekolah Multimedia jadi wajar jika pelajaran dasar di perkuliahannya ini terasa begitu familiar. Sebenarnya, orang tuanya menyarankan ia masuk di jurusan kedokteran seperti sang kakak Haruno Karin tapi ia menolak dengan halus dan memilih cita-citanya sendiri. Mebuki dan Kizashi bukanlah orang tua yang suka memaksakan kehendak. Mereka hanya memberikan pilihan dan anaknya lah yang menentukan. Haruno adalah keluarga yang cukup terkenal. Mereka memiliki rumah sakit internasional yang sukses. Mebuki dan Karin adalah dokter disana sedangkan sang ayah merupakan dokter senior yang sekarang hanya mengelola usaha Mebuki. Sakura bukannya tak mau bergelut di dunia kedokteran, ia juga menaruh minat di bidang itu tapi _passion_ yang ia miliki adalah dunia seni grafis. Ia ingin menjadi seorang desainer grafis.

Istirahat pertama telah tiba, Karin menghampiri adik kesayangannya. Kedatangannya tentu menjadi pusat perhatian. Cantik, tinggi, berambut merah, berkacamata dan jangan lupakan _title_ Haruno yang melekat padanya. Selain itu Karin merupakan salah satu mahasiswi berprestasi dan juga kekasih dari Itachi Uchiha.

"Saki!" Karin melambai pelan sambil tersenyum. Sakura menghampirinya dengan langkah anggun bak putri. Saki adalah panggilan khusus Karin untuk Sakura.

Haruno bersaudara itu memutuskan untuk ke kantin bersama. Disana ino sudah menunggu dan memesan tempat untuk mereka.

"Lama sekali kalian berdua." Sungut gadis barbie itu.

"Ayolah, kami hanya telat 10 menit. Nah Ino, ini hadiah dariku atas kelulusanmu." Karin memberikan kado kecil untuknya.

Mata Ino berbinar lepas. "Wah.. Terimakasih banyak Karin-chan. Kau memang dermawan tidak seperti Haruno yang satu lagi itu." Liriknya. Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Telan saja hadiahmu itu, Pig."

"Aish.. dasar jidat lebar!"

"Maa.. maa.. kalian ini. Ayo kita makan"

Suasana kantin saat ini cukup ramai. Seperti yang ino bilang, mahasiswa disini cukup tampan. Banyak yang bilang kekasih kakaknya ini adalah salah satu laki-laki tampan yang banyak digilai mahasiswi sini. Uchiha kah?

"Nee.. Saku, bagaimana matakuliah mu hari ini?" tanya Ino.

"Masih biasa. Hanya mengulang jaman sekolah dulu. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku dapat pelajaran baru. Kurasa aku akan betah disini."

Karin tersenyum memperhatikan. "Apa kalian berniat masuk BEM _[1]_?"

Ino mengangguk semangat. "Aku sih mau, tapi entah kalau Sakura."

Sakura menggeleng acuh. "Aku memilih UKM _[2]_ Jurnalis"

Ino merengut "Tuh kan! Adikmu benar-benar menyebalkan."

Karin meringis pelan "Yah mau bagaimana lagi? Itu pilihan dia."

"Aku selesai. Setelah ini kau mau kemana, Pig?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin mendaftar keanggotaan BEM. Dan **kau-harus-menemaniku-hingga-selesai**." ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Apa ada pilihan menolak? Kita akan bertemu di kelasmu. Karin-nee aku pamit." Karin mengangguk lesu. Adiknya memang sedikit pendiam tapi dia baik, manja dan cerewet jika sudah akrab.

"Aku paham _penderitaan_ mu Karin-chan" Ino menepuk pundak Karin seakan iba melihatnya.

Matakuliah Sakura berakhir lebih awal dari Ino. Daripada bosan, Sakura memilih pergi ke perpustakaan sambil membaca buku-buku kedokteran. Setidaknya tak perlu mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan kakaknya, ia bisa belajar sendiri atau bertanya kepada kakaknya. Toh suatu saat nanti ilmu nya akan berguna.

Perpustakaan kampus ini terbilang lengkap. Tak hanya buku untuk referensi, tapi berbagai cerita novel dan sejarah dunia pun ada. Ruangan yang luas dan sejuk juga menjadi nilai tambahnya. Daripada ke kantin atau bergosip, Sakura lebih memilih berdiam diri bersama buku-buku ini.

"Hai Haruno-san" sapa Tayuya salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Hai, panggil saja Sakura." gadis pink itu tersenyum ramah. Wajah cantik Tayuya sedikit memerah.

"Ah~ kurasa kau tak sedingin yang aku kira." teman-teman Tayuya mengangguk setuju. Sakura memaklumi itu.

"Kau orang sekian yang mengatakan itu padaku, Tayuya-san"

"Tayuya saja. Kau pendiam sekali di kelas. Tapi kau tak menolak berbicara dengan kami. Kurasa kau bukan orang yang antisosial."

"Senang mendengar hal positif itu darimu Tayuya. Mohon bantuannya untuk hari-hari berikutnya." ucap Sakura sopan.

Shizuka melirik buku bacaan Sakura. "Kau tertarik dengan dunia kedokteran?"

Sakura mengangguk "Kufikir akan berguna di kemudian hari. Ditambah Karin-nee suka sekali menjejaliku dengan materi kedokterannya. Yah.. Lama-lama aku tertarik juga."

"Kau memang hebat ne! Ah iya aku harus pulang. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sakura-chan." Tayuya membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum. Sakura membalasnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan kapok berbicara denganku ya." candanya.

"Tentu saja!" balas mereka.

Tayuya dan teman-temannya pun pamit pulang. Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang. Ia segera membereskan buku yang ia pinjam dan melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sakura sampai di gedung Fakultas seni peran dan modelling. Ia sedikit mengintip ruang kelas Ino. Disana ada Ino yang sedang berbincang asik dengan beberapa teman tak dikenalnya.

Sakura memutuskan memanggil Ino lewat laki-laki yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya.

"Permisi, bisa tolong panggilkan Yamanaka Ino?" pinta nya dengan suara yang lembut dan sopan. ' _pencitraan sekali aku ini'_ batin Sakura.

"H-ha'i. Yamanaka-san, ada seseorang yang mencarimu" teriaknya.

"Arigatou ne" sambung Sakura. Sang laki-laki tersenyum.

"Ne Ino-chan, siapa gadis cantik itu?" tanya salah satu teman Ino.

"Ah~ dia Haruno Sakura, sahabat baikku. Lain kali akan kuperkenalkan pada kalian ya."

"Aku tunggu ne~" seru teman-teman Ino.

Sakura bersandar di tembok luar kelas Ino sambil sesekali melirik sekitar.

"Kurasa kau akan sama terkenalnya seperti Karin." ucap Ino yang kini ada disampingnya.

Sakura tersenyum "Semua mata akan tertuju padaku, kan? Entahlah.." ucapnya acuh.

"Dasar kau ini. Kau harus cepat-cepat melepas gelar _jomblo_ mu Sakura-chan. Lihat, Karin saja sudah punya kekasih. Kau ini cantik lho, Jidat" Sakura memutar bola mata.

"Belum ada yang cocok, Ino. Ayo cepat kita ke ruang BEM agar urusanmu cepat selesai."

Mereka sampai di ruang BEM. Sakura dapat melihat kakaknya sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa kami bantu, nona?" seorang laki-laki pucat berambut klimis menyapa mereka berdua.

"Ah~ kami ingin mendaftar keanggotaan BEM."

"Baiklah, isi formulirnya ya" Laki-laki bernama Sai menyerahkan formulir kepada Ino. Setelah beberapa saat, Ino menyerahkan kembali formulirnya.

"Nona berambut _pink_ itu tidak ikut mendaftar?" Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

Karin menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Saki? Ku fikir- Ah~ menemani Ino-chan ya?"

Naruto menyambar "Hei Karin, kenalanmu?"

"Dia adikku. Haruno Sakura"

"Ah! Sakura-chan? Kenapa tidak ikut masuk BEM juga?" seru laki-laki berambut kuning.

"Maaf, kurasa kakakku saja sudah cukup." tolaknya halus.

Pintu ruang BEM terbuka, sosok Sasuke masuk sambil melahap lolipop rasa tomat kesukaannya. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang terlihat asing dimatanya.

"Anak baru?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk " _Haruno Sakura desu_ "

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke"

Ino memperhatikan apa yang dimakan Sasuke "Ano.. Sasuke-senpai suka lollipop rasa strawberry?" pertanyaan polos ino membuat seisi ruangan menahan tawa. Sasuke mendelik.

"Apa ada masalah? dan ini rasa tomat bukan strawberry." balasnya datar.

Sakura berfikir keras _'Apa rasanya?'_

"Tak usah membayangkan apa rasanya, gadis gulali" lirik Sasuke seakan tau apa yang difikirkan Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu terdiam.

"Ino, kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kami pamit ya senpai. Permisi."

"Karin-nee, Saku duluan ya."

"Hati-hati sayang" ucap Karin.

Ino dan Sakura berjalan beriringan. Keadaan kampus sudah cukup sepi.

"Aku masih tak percaya. Sosok gagah Sasuke-senpai ternyata menyukai permen lolipop rasa tomat. Kurasa dia benar-benar lucu." ucap Ino

"Kita sepemikiran Ino. Tapi memang dia cukup kalem jika tidak berhubungan dengan tomat."

"Ah~ meskipun begitu ia tetap tampan."

"Kau ini sedang mengincar siapa, huh?"

"Tentu saja Sai-senpai. Dia cukup perhatian dan ramah kan"

Sakura mendengus. "Tampang kayak mayat hidup itu? Dia hobi menebar senyum palsu, kau tahu itu?"

"Itu daya tariknya, jidat!" bela Ino.

"Meskipun wajahnya seperti banci?"

"Sebenarnya menurutmu wajahnya itu seperti banci atau mayat hidup sih?" kesal Ino. Sakura hanya bisa nyengir.

"Kurasa perpaduan dari keduanya." ucapnya final. Ino hanya mengerucut sebal. Berdebat dnegan Sakura adahal hal yang paling sia-sia.

"Aku sudah dijemput, biar ku antar kau pulang." ucap Sakura. Ino mengangguk dan masuk ke mobil Sakura.

.

.

Setelah memulangkan Ino yang jaraknya hanya satu blok dari gang rumahnya, Sakura langsung mandi dan berkumpul bersama ayahnya.

" _Princess_ tou-san sudah pulang. Mana kakakmu?"

"Masih ada urusan dengan BEM nya. Kaa-san masih dirumah sakit?"

Kizashi mengangguk. "Sesekali berkunjunglah kesana."

"Kapan-kapan Saku kesana kok. Saku juga sedang mempelajari ilmu kedokteran untuk jaga-jaga."

"Tou-san bangga pada mu dan kakakmu." Kizashi mengelus rambut Sakura dan menciumnya.

"Kami lebih bangga pada tou-san dan kaa-san" ucap Karin dari ujung pintu. Ia segera bergabung bersama adiknya.

"Apa hobi barumu sekarang adalah menguping, hm? ucap Sakura pedas.

"Terimakasih pujianmu. Ah~ tou-san dapat salam dari Itachi-kun. Dia sudah pulang duluan."

Sakura berdecih. "Kekasih macam apa yang hanya pamitan dengan mertua tapi tidak dengan adik iparnya? Putuskan saja dia."

Karin menjitak kepala Sakura kesal "Kau ini kalau bicara seenaknya. Dia akan malu bila memiliki adik ipar sepertimu"

"Justru dia akan bangga memiliki adik ipar secerdas diriku." balas Sakura sombong.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini masih kecil sudah berbicara masalah mertua dan adik ipar. Ucapkan terimakasih tou-san untuknya karena sudah mengantar putri manja ini ya."

Kehangatan keluar Haruno yang tidak diketahui banyak orang. Inilah interaksi yang biasa ditemukan dalam keluarga Haruno. Baik Sakura maupun Karin bangga memiliki ayah dan ibu sehebat mereka.

Malam pun tiba. Sakura dan Karin sedang duduk bersama diruang keluarga sambil menonton TV. Ditangan Karin sudah ada cemilan yang menemani mereka.

"Karin-nee tidak ada kencan dengan Itachi-nii?"

"Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas kelompoknya."

Sakura bergumam pelan seraya mengangguk pelan. Tak lama Mebuki tiba dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri kaa-san" seru Haruno bersaudara.

"Okaeri sayang" sambut Kizashi sambil ikut membaaakan belanjaan istrinya.

Mebuki melepas lelah di sofa. "Kaa-san pasti lelah"

Sakura memijat pundak Mebuki sedangkan Karin memijat tangannya. Keduanya benar-benar kompak.

"Kalian ini pasti ada maunya deh kalau sudah begini." Gumam sang ibu. Keduanya merengut!

"Kaa-san selalu berfikir negatif!"

"Saki benar, kaa-san tidak asik ah!"

"Pfftt.. ha'i.. ha'i. Kalian manis sekali."

Kizashi datang membawa 3 gelas jus apel dan secangkir kopi hangat.

"Silahkan diminum. Jus spesial untuk malaikat-malaikat tou-san." Ketiganya tersenyum senang.

"Arigatou tou-san/anata"

Hari minggu pagi di musim semi. Hangatnya matahari pagi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar. Cuaca yang sempurna untuk bersantai setelah musim dingin. Karin baru selesai mandi dan segera turun untuk membantu ibunya di dapur.

"Ohayou kaa-san" sapanya sambil mencium pipi ibunya.

"Ohayou Karin-chan"

"Saki belum bangun?" Ia segera mengambil wajan.

"Sudah, dia sedang mandi. Bagaimana adikmu di kampusnya?"

"Normal kok. Kaa-san tenang saja, ada Karin yang menjaganya."

"Terimakasih sayang, ayo lanjutkan memasaknya. Kaa-san lupa harus menyiram bunga."

"Ha'i kaa-san!"

30 menit kemudian, Sakura turun dari kamarnya. Ia hendak ke dapur tapi diurungkan ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Ohayou Sakura-chan" sapa Itachi.

"Ohayou Itachi-nii. Masuklah, nee-san sedang memasak di dapur." Itachi tersenyum dan segera masuk menuju dapur.

"Ohayou sayang.." Itachi menyapa Karin dan meletakkan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya di meja makan.

"Itachi-kun! Ohayou" Karin mengecup sekilas pipi Itachi.

"Ya! Ya! Tak bisakah kalian bermesraan ditempat lain? Adegan tak senonoh kalian bisa meracuni otak suci ku" gerutu Sakura kesal. Itachi terkekeh pelan.

"Makannya carilah pacar, Saki." Cibir Karin. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sakura-chan jomblo kan? Mungkin kau akan cocok dengan _baka-otouto_ ku" tawar Itachi

"Adik- ah.. Sasuke-senpai? Tidak terimakasih."

"Hahaha.. ah iya oji-san kemana?"

"Dia sudah pergi kerja." Haruno bersaudara itu telah selesai memasak. Sakura memanggil Mebuki untuk sarapan bersama.

"Itachi-kun, apa kabarmu?"

"Baik baa-san. Baa-san sendiri?"

"Baik juga kok. Ayo kita sarapan dulu." Mereka pun saraoan dengan tenang sambil sesekali diiringi canda dan tawa kecil.

" _Otsukaresamadeshita_ "

"Terima kasih sarapannya." Ucap Itachi sopan.

"Baa-san setelah ini, saya ingin membawa Karin keluar."

"Tentu Itachi-kun, yang penting jangan pulang larut ya."

"Ha'i obaa-san"

Itachi mengangguk sopan dan menunggu Karin selesai bersiap. Sakura yang tak mau ambil pusing pun langsung melesat menuju kamarnya.

Sekarang gadis berambut pink itu bingung harus melakukan apa. Pasalnya semua tugas kuliahnya sudah selesai ia tuntaskan. Pandangannya pun beralih kearah gitar. Ia memutuskan untuk meng-cover lagu saja. Dan lagu Selena Gomez berjudul Who Says pun ia pilih.

 _wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey_

Sakura mulai memetik gitarnya.

 _You made me insecure,_  
 _Told me I wasn't good enough._  
 _But who are you to judge_  
 _When you're a diamond in the rough?_

 _I'm sure you got some things_  
 _You'd like to change about yourself._

 _But when it comes to me_  
 _I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _I'm no beauty queen_  
 _I'm just beautiful me_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

 _You've got every right_  
 _To a beautiful life_  
 _C'mon_

 _Who says, who says you're not perfect?_  
 _Who says you're not worth it?_  
 _Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_  
 _Trust me, that's the price of beauty_  
 _Who says you're not pretty?_  
 _Who says you're not beautiful?_  
 _Who says?_

Ia mengakhiri petikannya dengan sukses. Ia mendengarkan kembali hasil rekaman suaranya dan menguploadnya di _channel youtube_ dan akun soundcloudnya dengan penname _nona_blossom_

Tak ada yang tau bahwa selama ini pemilik akun itu adalah Sakura padahal bisa dibilang ia memiliki fans dadakan yang menyukai suaranya. Video covernya di youtube selalu di isi gambar bunga sakura saja.

Setelah selesai ia kembali bernyanyi tapi kali ini ia tidak merekamnya.

 **Disisi lain**

Tak terasa hari semakin malam. Sasuke sudah selesai menyantap makan malamnya. Ia segera membuka laptop dan mendapati notifikasi dari akun _soundcloud_ -nya.

Ia membuka notifikasi tersebut dan terpampanglah cover lagu Selena Gomez dari penname _nona_blossom_. Ia mengecek alun youtubenya.

' _Masih berisi gambar bunga ya_?' Batinnya.

Ia kembali ke akun soundcloudnya dan mulai mendengarkan.

Sasuke menyukai suara dari gadis tersebut. Terdengar lembut, halus, melengking indah ketika di nada tinggi. Dan Ia juga cukup penasaran dengan pemilik akun tersebut. Tak hanya dia, tapi hampir semua orang yang menyukainya pun penasaran akan sosoknya.

"3 jam yang lalu? Dan yang mendengarkan sudah hampir 500 orang? Begitupun yang mendownload coveran nya sampai 400 orang. Komenannya pun positif." Gumamnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di kolom komentar. Setelah selesai, ia menutup laptopnya dan mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang tertunda.

 **Kediaman Sakura**

"Saki, kau membuat lagu cover lagi?" Tanya Karin yang kini ada di kamarnya.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Tidak. Seperti biasa baru 3 jam sudah ada 400 orang yang mendownload. Kurasa kau benar-benar harus masuk dunia musik. Bakatmu luar biasa."

Sakura mendengus "Apa bedanya denganmu nee-chan?"

"Hehe iya sih.."

Sakura membuka akunnya dari smartphone miliknya. Ia membuka aplikasi soundcloud dan membaca beberapa komenan dari pendengar suaranya.

 _Midori hodson_  
 _I always love your voice. Hope i can see your face._

 _Taka Anjani_  
 _Selalu suka sama lagu cover kamu. Simpel tapi wow banget._

 _Tuan Raven_  
 _Aku penasaran denganmu. Mungkin kita bisa berduet, nona penuh misteri?_

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa Sakura cukup memperhatikan akun bernama _Tuan Raven_. Ia memang sempat beberapa kali mendengar suaranya dan akun ini juga beberapa kali terlihat diantara komenan pendengar dan isinya selalu sama.

"Aku juga penasaran denganmu" gumamnya.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Karin.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada."

Sakura dan Karin telah siap pergi ke kampus hari ini.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, kami berangkat ya. Oya, Saki pulang terlambat hari ini karena ada pertemuan Jurnalis selesai matakuliah nanti." Izin Sakura.

"Hati-hati sayang. Hubungi kami kalau butuh jemputan ne"

Sakura mengangguk dan berangkat diantar supir keluarga Haruno.

15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi Sakura sudah tiba dikelasnya. Sudah 5 bulan ia kuliah dan sudah banyak juga yang mengenalnya. Seperti kakaknya, Sakura merupakan mahasiswi berprestasi dan rendah hati. Walaupun terkesan dingin dan pendiam, ia takkan sungkan membalas sapaan teman kampusnya. Selain cantik, ia juga anggota jurnalis yang cerdas. Beberapa kali ia menjuarai lomba menulis _essay_ dan lomba akademik jurusan lainnya. Dan akhir-akhir ini, ia dekat dengan senpai tampannya - Uchiha Sasuke.

Seperti sekarang ini, ia sedang bergabung bersama anggota BEM lainnya.

"Selamat datang Sakura-chan"

"Terimakasih Naruto-senpai"

"Hei _pinky_ , selamat atas kemenanganmu minggu lalu" Sasuke memgulurkan tangannya. Sakura tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih ayam-senpai" Sakura menyeringai.

"Tapi Sakura, kemarin itu memang sengit sekali. Kalau tidak salah, Universitas Suna memang musuh bebuyutan kampus kita."

"Memang benar, pengetahuan mereka juga bisa dibilang cukup luas."

"Syukurlah Sakura-kita menang."

"Kalian juga yang memberiku semangat." Ucap Sakura merendah.

Sasuke sesekali melirik kearah Sakura.

"Liburan ini, kalian ada rencana apa?" Tanya Ino

"Entahlah, kami belum memutuskan mau berlibur dimana. Kaa-san juga pasti sibuk di rumah sakit." Keluh Karin.

"Kukira Karin-nee ada acara dengan Itachi-nii" ucap Sakura.

"Memang benar, tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu kan Saki?"

" _How sweet_.. Sejak kapan kau bersikap manis begini, hm? Apa karena ada kekasihmu?" Ledek Sakura.

Semuanya tertawa pelan. Karin menunduk malu "Memang salah memperhatikan adik sendiri? Kau ini!"

"Hahaha.. pergilah kalau kau mau berduaan saja dengannya."

Naruto menggebrak meja kantin. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita liburan bareng? Hei teme, vila mu itu kosong kan?"

"Kau mau kita kesana dobe?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Teme punya vila di pinggir pantai daerah Osaka. Kita bisa meminjamnya untuk beberapa hari sekalian liburan. Kau tau sendiri tanggung jawab di BEM begitu melelahkan." Naruto menjelaskan dengan penuh

Semua mengangguk setuju. Sakura terdiam sesaat "Apa kita akan dapat izin?" gumamnya. Semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Biar aku yang menghadap orang tuamu" jawab Sasuke spontan. Perkataannya ini sukses membuat teman-temannya membulatkan mata minus Sakura tentunya. Mereka saling berpandangan dan menyeringai licik. Hei, apa yang kalian fikirkan hm?

 **TBC**

 **Curcol Author**

 **Yuhuuu..! Balik lagi sama sebuah cerita baru. Kali ini ceritanya berdasarkan ide pas-pas'an saya yang tiba-tiba muncul pas lagi ngelanjutin fic di WP. Rasanya kalo ide ini dimasukin ke cerita yang _itu_ bakal ancur jadi akhirnya ide baru ini saya bikin untuk pairing SasuSaku. Entah apa saya bisa fokus atau nggak sama dua fic yang lagi saya jalanin tapi yang pasti saya cicil sedikit-sedikit. **

**Masalah chapter masih belum tau bakal ending di chapter berapa. Setelah chapter ini pun masih belum terfikirkan alur selanjutnya gimana. Untuk jalan cerita kedepannya saya masih meraba-raba #cielah. Tapi kalo kalian ada usul bisa langsung ke PM atau di komen aja.**

 **Oke saya mohon RnR nya dari kalian untuk kelanjutan fic ini. jangan lupa Follow atau Fave cerita saya. Saya akan sangat bahagia kalau respon kalian positif karena kalo responnya sedikit mungkin akan saya publish di akun WP saya. Oya WP disini Wattpad ya bukan Wordpress. Ah saya yakin kalian udah tau semua.**

 **Oke, sekian dari saya. Mind to RnR please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Lollipop's Love**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Teen Ficiton**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, abal, bahasa non formal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

 **Summary ::** **Berawal dari Lollipop rasa tomat yang menurutku aneh. Berawal pula dari rasa penasaranku akan rasa dari permen bergagang itu. Hingga berujung pada cinta kepada seseorang yang begitu menyukai lollipop tomat.** **[Bad Summary]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~** **  
** **~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~** **  
** **~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke, di chapter sebelumnya sempet lupa mau nyantumin beberapa kosakata yang pasti sudah kalian tau, tapi biar afdol author cantumin disini.**

 **BEM : Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa. Organisasi kemahasiswaan yang ada dikampus. Biasanya orang-orang ini yang mewakili aspirasi mahasiswa, membentuk event-event kampus, singkatnya semacam OSIS**

 **UKM : Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa. Singkatnya, Ekstrakurikuler**

 ** _Italic : Flashback_**

 **Bold : Inner**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke]**

Oke, disinilah aku berada. Di kediaman Haruno, tepatnya didepan ayah Sakura. Aku memang sedikit gugup dibuatnya apalagi dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Berhentilah menatapnya seperti itu, tou-san" ucap seorang gadis dari arah tangga lantai dua. Aku bisa melihat gadis pink itu baru saja turun dari kamarnya. Penampilannya sederhana namun nyaman dipandang. Hah? Barusan apa yang kukatakan tadi? Baiklah lupakan!

Ia berjalan pelan menghampiri ayahnya dan duduk disampingnya. "Hahaha.. Baiklah anak muda maafkan aku. Jadi.. apa yang membuatmu datang sepagi ini kerumahku, Uchiha?" ia mengubah ekspresi mengintimidasi tadi menjadi ekspresi yang biasa. Iya biasa, tidak datar, tidak juga garang. Tak ada ekspresi yang berarti. Aku menarik nafas sejenak.

"Saya ingin meminta izin kepada anda untuk membawa Sakura berlibur di vila saya." ucapku tegas. Ya laki-laki memang harus tegas 'kan?

"Hanya berdua?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Bersama teman-teman kampus. Karin dan Itachi-nii juga akan ikut."

"Berapa lama kalian akan disana?"

"Belum kami pastikan. Tapi yang pasti tidak lebih dari seminggu. Mungkin 3 sampai 4 hari."

"Nyalimu besar juga membawa anak gadisku pergi berlibur selama itu tanpa pengawasanku." Aku sedikit tersentak namun tetap tertutupi oleh ekspresi datarku. Aku harus bisa membawa Sakura.

"Aku akan menjaganya disana. Ada Itachi-nii yang menjaga Karin. Dan akan kupastikan Sakura aman bersamaku."

"..."

Aku melirik Sakura yang duduk dengan tenang. Gadis ini memang berbeda dan aku sadar sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di ruang BEM. Aku kembali menatap Ayah Sakura.

"Mereka berdua adalah harta ku yang berharga. Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada mereka, akan kupastikan kau membayarnya dengan mahal, Uchiha!" ucapnya tajam. Aku menganggup mantap.

"Aku takkan mengecewakanmu."

Kulihat ia menghela nafas pelan. "Sakura, temani anak ini jalan-jalan atau pulangkan dia." Ia segera beranjak pergi setelah sebelumnya ia tersenyum sangat tipis kepadaku. Ayah ini punya cara sendiri untuk mengizinkan. Tapi aku Uchiha, dan Uchiha akan selalu mendapat apa yang diinginkan.

Dan disinilah aku, di taman yang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura. Aku memutuskan untuk mengobrol sebentar dengannya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan ayahku, Sasuke-senpai" Sakura memandang lurus kearah air mancur mini yang berbentuk cupid.

"Aku memaklumi itu. Kau mempunyai ayah yang hebat." Kulihat ia tersenyum tipis.

"Oya, kapan kita akan berangkat ke Osaka?"

Aku berfikir sejenak. "Mungkin 3 hari dari sekarang. Kau punya waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Baiklah, apa yang lain sudah tahu?"

"Kurasa belum. Akan ku beritahu yang lain nanti malam di grup chat"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. "kau harus tetap hidup sampai hari itu tiba"

"Kau fikir aku penyakitan? Aku harus pulang, sampaikan salamku pada yang lain." Aku beranjak dari bangku taman dan menuju mobil yang terparkir didepan rumahnya.

aku meng- _klakson_ sebagai tanda pamit dan segera pulang. Aku ingin segera istirahat karena berhadapan dengan ayahnya benar-benar menguras tenaga.

.

.  
 **[Author POV]**

Sakura sedang memetik gitar kesayangannya. Bibirnya bergumam mendendangkan lagu yang terdengar merdu. Suaranya yang halus serta melengking indah saat nada tinggi benar-benar indah di dengar. Sakura adalah anak paduan suara dengan tipe suara _sofran_ terbaik disekolahnya dulu.

Lampu indikator di _smartphone_ -nya berkedip tanda ada pesan masuk. Ia membuka akun Line-nya dan tersenyum.

 **Sasuke U** : 3 hari dari sekarang kita berangkat ke Osaka

 **Ino Y** : Serius? Yeay! Liburaaan! Pantai!

 **Naruto U** : _Good job_ teme! Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menghadap calon mertua tadi?

 **Sasuke U** : Tak ada yang terjadi di rumah Sakura.

 **Karin H** : Sasuke tadi kerumah? Sakura jahat!

 **Sakura H** : Apa penting memberitahumu, Karin-nee?

 **Sai S** : Kufikir Naruto tadi tidak ada menyebut nama Sakura

Sakura terkikik geli melihat isi chattingan teman-temannya. Benar-benar ramai.

 **Sasuke U** : Berisik!

 **Itachi U** : _Baka-otouto_ sudah besar :D

 **Ino Y** : Sepertinya sukses ya acara pendekatannya, Sasuke-senpai?

Mendadak Sakura memiliki ide jahil diotak jeniusnya. Ia menyeringai.

 **Sakura H** : Sasu-senpai terlihat gugup tadi. Dia bahkan bilang akan menjagaku disana, aku akan aman bersamanya. Kalian harus lihat ekspresi seriusnya tadi. :D

 **Sasuke U** : berisik, pinky!

 **Naruto H** : CIEEEEE Sasuke sedang mengencangkan tali sepatunya, guys!

 **Kiba I** : ayam itu maju selangkah demi meraih restu induk buruannya.

 **Ino Y** : Kita akan dapat pajak jadian.

 **Itachi U** : Ia bahkan konsultasi masalah pakaian dengan kaa-san semalam.

 **Sasuke U** : Jangan mengada-ngada, aniki.

Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia benar-benar puas mengerjai senpai ayamnya itu.

 **Itachi U** : Sikat _otouto_! Sakura masih perawan kok.

 **Sakura H** : APA HUBUNGANNYA! -_- _bhay_!

Sakura mematikan paket datanya dan pergi tidur. Percakapan calon kakak iparnya benar-benar membuatnya panas.

Hari dimana mereka berlibur tiba. Itachi dan Sasuke sudah ada di ruang tamu kediaman Haruno.

Tak lama Karin dan Sakura turun. Mereka tampak cantik mempesona seperti biasa.

"Jaga putriku, Uchiha." Kizashi menatap tajam kedua Ucjjha muda itu. Mereka mengangguk.

"Tentu paman." Jawab Itachj mewakili.

Karin memeluk ayahnya di ikuti Sakura setelahnya. Mereka tersenyum hangat.

"Sampaikan salamku pada kaa-san ne. Kami pamit, jaga diri tou-san." Mereka berempat pergi menggunakan satu mobil. Jalanan yang lenggang membuat perjalanan mereka cepat sampai di tempat yang sudah di janjikan. Selama perjalanan, ini adalah permen lolipop ke empat yang sudah dimakan Sasuke. Sakura yang memperhatikan dari lolipop pertama hanya mendengus. _'Apa enaknya lolipop rasa tomat?'_

Naruto mengemudikan mobil yang membawa Hinata, Sai, dan Ino untuk mengikuti mobil Itachi. Dibelakangnya ada rombongan Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, dan Tenten yang ikut melaju. 3 rombongan mobil itu membelah jalanan Konoha menuju Osaka.

Tujuan mereka adalah vila dan pantai pribadi milik Uchiha. Itu merupakan daerah keluarga yang memang khusus untuk liburan keluarga Uchiha.

3 jam berlalu, mereka akhirnya sampai di gerbang vila. Setelah memparkirkan kendaraan, mereka bergegas masuk. Para pria membawa beberapa tas para wanita. Mukade sudah menyambut mereka dengan wajah senang.

"Selamat datang tuan muda Uchiha beserta teman-temannya." Ia menunduk hormat diikuti pelayan yang lain. Itachi tersenyum.

"Kamar kami sudah siap semua?"

Mukade mengangguk sopan "Sesuai permintaan anda. Mari saya antar kalian ke kamar."

Semuanya mengikuti langkah kaki Mukade menuju kamar yang sudah disediakan. Sebuah kamar yang luas menyambut mereka. Satu kamar diisi oleh tiga orang. Terdapat sebuah ranjang king size dengan cat berwarna putih bersih. Ada sebuah lemari pakaian yang besar, sebuah penghangat ruangan, satu AC, dan kamar mandi yang luas lengkap dengan pemanas air.

Para wanita memakai dua kamar begitupun laki-laki. Sakura, Karin dan Ino berada di kamar yang sama. Sedangkan Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari ada di kamar sebelah. Kamar pria berada di hadapan mereka.

Pintu kamar Sakura diketok beberapa kali. Karin membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Sudah selesai membereskan pakaianmu?"

Itachi tersenyum. "Kau sendiri sudah selesai?" Karin mengangguk ragu. Dengan cepat, tangannya ditarik dan mereka pergi entah kemana tanpa pamit. Ino dan Sakura mendengus keras.

"Kelakuan kakak iparmu, jidat. Jangan-jangan adiknya si penggila permen rasa aneh itu sama sepertinya." Ino mengerling jenaka. Sakura mengedikkan bahu acuh. Ia segera mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Udara yang dingin benar-benar cocok dengan air yang hangat.

 _'Mereka punya tempat menenangkan fikiran yang tepat.'_ batin Sakura.

"Tunggu, Itachi-kun mau kemana?" Karin tengah bersusah payah menyamakan langkah kaki kekasihnya yang besar itu. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

Itachi hanya diam dan mereka sampai disebuah tempat dimana terdapat banyak sekali bunga dihadapan mereka. Itachi berdiri bersama Karin tepat di ladang bunga.

"I-ini.. _waw_! Indah sekali Itachi-kun" seru Karin. Matanya berbinar kagum. Dihadapannya adalah taman bunga yang menakjubkan. Mirip seperti ladang yang cantik. Ada gerbang kecil yang ditumbuhi tumbuhan menjalar. Itu anggrek?

Ditengahnya terdapat air mancur berbentuk bunga Sakura. Seketika ia ingat adik tersayangnya.

"Kau suka sayang?" bisik pria sulung keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Sangat suka. Aku boleh masuk kesana kan?" Itachi mengangguk dan Karin berlari riang memasuki area kebun bunga. Bahkan ada ilalang juga disini. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Ah~ Sakura pasti suka tempat ini.

"Itachi-kun kemari-" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah danau buatan kecil didalamnya. Lagi-lagi ia menganga. _'Berapa banyak tempat indah disini?'_

"Ada danau juga? Aku suka kau mengajakku kemari." Itachi memeluknya dari belakang sambil sesekali mencium rambutnya.

"Hanya suka? tak ada lagi?" Itachi memasang wajah datar. Auranya yang tak mengenakkan benar-benar terasa bahkan tanpa harus dilihat membuat Karin terkekeh dan berbalik untuk menangkup wajah kekasihnya.

"Aku ba-ha-gi-a. Benar-benar bahagia. Aku fikir kita takkan liburan bersama tapi ternyata.. kau memang penuh kejutan, sayang." ucapnya lembut. Ia mengecup sekilas pipi Itachi. Itachi masih berekspresi sama.

"Hanya pipi?" baiklah, Karin benar-benar gemas kali ini. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya ini begitu manja padanya?

"Kemana kekasihku yang biasanya cuek ini, hm?" Karin mengecup sekilas bibir Itachi. Uchiha sulung itu tersenyum samar. Ia melanjutkan ciuman Karin menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan kecil penuh cinta. Ah.. satu pasangan sedang berbahagia sore ini.

.

.

Mereka sudah berkumpul diruang makan yang luas. Berbagai makanan sudah tersedia membuat perut mereka meronta minta diisi. Hidangan pencuci mulut sudah selesai disajikan. Mereka pun makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali bercanda.

"Terimakasih makanannya" seru mereka sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya. Sakura beranjak berdiri dan membereskan sisa makan teman-temannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk selalu membereskan bekas masak. Ia mencuci piring dibantu beberapa pembantu vila.

"Anda tidak perlu membantu, Sakura-sama" bujuk sang pelayan. Sakura tersenyum.

"Tak apa, kali ini saja. Aku terbiasa seperti ini dirumah." Setelah selesai ia segera menyusul teman-temannya ke ruang tengah. Ia duduk disamping Karin.

"Liburan kita dimulai besok ya. Jadi, apa agenda kita besok?" Naruto memulai diskusi santai mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau voli pantai? Kulihat tadi ada lapangan voli" saran Temari. Tenten mengangguk setuju.

"Kita punya bola voli?" Tanya Sakura.

Semua mata tertuju pada Uchiha bersaudara. "Sepertinya kita punya dua."

" _Yosh_! Sudah di putuskan, besok kita akan bermain voli pantai." Naruto berseru penuh semangat.

 **Keesokkan harinya..**

"Jadi peraturannya sama seperti voli biasa hanya saja tidak boleh satu tim dengan pacar atau _gebetan_." Ucap Naruto. Para wanita mendesah protes.

"Hn, boleh juga" Sasuke bergumam setuju.

"Tak ada salahnya berpisah sejenak kan?" Itachi menambahkan. Setelah itu permainan dimulai.

Temari cukup lihai men- _serve_ bola. Ia merupakan gadis tomboy yang hobi olahraga. Jadi wajar saja bukan?

Permainan dimulai oleh tim Sakura yang terdiri dari Naruto, Neji, Temari, dan Ino. Kalian bertanya dimana Karin dan Itachi? Mereka ada dipinggir lapangan sebagai juri. _Serve_ dilakukan oleh temari dengan baik. Bola melambung menuju Hinata. Dengan sedikit gugup ia memukul bola sedikit melewati _net_ sampai di wilayah Sakura. Neji mengejar dengan cekatan dan bola terselamatkan.

Permainan berlanjut semakin seru. Mereka saling mengejar skor. Sakura menerima operan Sasuke dengan baik, ia melompat dan mengarahkan bola pada Sai secara menukik.

13:12 adalah poin sementara. Tim Sasuke memimpin dengan skor tipis. Kali ini Tenten yang melakukan _serve_. Bola melambung tinggi ke garis lapangan. Sakura mengejar dan secara tidak sengaja menginjak kerang.

"Aww.."

BUKKK

"Sakura!" Karin yang lebih dulu menghampiri dengan wajah khawatir.

Hinata menutup mulutnya. "Darah! Ambilkan kotak P3K" seru Karin. Sakura terlihat meringis menahan perih. Lukanya cukup dalam tepat di telapak kakinya.

"Ini tidak apa nee-chan. Kalian lanjutkan saja."

Semua mengerang protes. Bagaimana bisa mereka bersenang-senang jika Sakura terluka. Naruto menyiram luka Sakura dengan air agar pasir yang menempel hilang. Karin melanjutkan dengan memberikan alkohol dan mulai mengobatinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti aku ini sakit parah. Ini hanya luka kecil." Protes Sakura. Ia benci dikasihani.

"Dan luka kecil yang kau bilang itu akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar, Haruno!" Sindir Sasuke. Baiklah gadis musim semi itu terdiam tanpa membalas.

"Kita bisa istirahat dulu lagipula kita sudah bermain sampai 3 ronde." Naruto melerai dan semuanya duduk mengelilingi Sakura. Karin dan Ino memeluknya.

"Kufikir dua hari lagi lukanya akan sembuh. Jadi kegiatan apa yang akan kalian lakukan tanpaku besok?" Sakura membuka diskusi setelah hening hampir 20 menit.

"Biar Sakura-chan bisa ikut, bagaimana kalau kita naik _jet ski_?" Semua mata memandang Naruto heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru tahu kau punya ide yang cukup bisa diterima oleh akal sehat orang normal, Naruto." Ejek Ino. Yang lain mengangguk dan terkekeh geli.

"Hn, otakmu mengalami sedikit perkembangan, dobe"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu tahu." Semua tertawa keras sebelum akhirnya kembali ke vila. Sakura dengan berat hati harus mau digendong Sasuke sampai ke kamarnya. Istirahatlah Sakura, terutama hilangkan rona merah bak tomat di wajahmu itu. Kkk~

Malam hari..

Ino baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba suara Sai menginterupsi

"Hei, belum tidur?" Ino melirik jam di tangan yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Sai-senpai, kau sendiri?" Sai tersenyum tipis. Ia menggandeng tangan Ino dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Lho? Kenapa-"

"Ikut saja"

Sai membuka balkon kamarnya yang langsung mengarah kearah pantai. Kamarnya kini kosong. Neji dan Shikamaru sedang diluar entah dimana.

"Waw.. indah sekali padahal malam hari." Angin yang sejuk dan dingin menerpa kulit mereka berdua. Sai memeluknya dari belakang posesif.

"Sai-"

"Menurutmu kita ini sekarang seperti apa?" Sai bergumam pelan. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Maksud senpai?"

"Menurutmu hubungan kita saat ini seperti apa?"

Ino tak ingin menjawab. Lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin salah paham atas sikap lembut Sai selama ini.

"Apa kau tak merasakan sesuatu saat ini? Sesuatu yang meledak di hatimu? Atau apapun itu?"

"Aku tahu senpai paham apa yang kurasakan. Aku hanya tak ingin salah paham."

Sai tersenyum simpul. Ia seakan mendapat _jackpot_ malam ini. Ia membalikkan badan Ino agar saling berhadapan. Manik hitam tajamnya menatap dalam manik biru Ino.

"Ino aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Maaf aku bukan laki-laki yang romantis tapi aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu." Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya tangannya tepat didepan dadanya sambil sesekali mengecupnya. Ino hampir saja menangis.

"Tentu. Aku tidak mungkin menolaknya." Ino tersenyum lembut begitupun Sai yang tersenyum tipis. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama.

Ino berbisik pelan "Tolong jaga aku, Sai- _kun_ "

" _Of course, my lady_ "

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama seakan-akan mereka sedang berbicara. Dengan satu gerakan Sai menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Dengan lembut Sai menggerakan bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Ino mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sai tanpa ragu dan membalas ciumannya. Sedikit demi sedikit lumatan-lumatan lembut tercipta. Sai meraih pinggang Ino dan menariknya mendekat. Tak ada kegiatan lain untuk mereka selain bercumbu dibawah sinar bulan. Tubuh mereka kian menempel seiring angin malam yang semakin menusuk.

"Terimakasih" Lirih Sai.

Ino tersenyum kecil "Sama-sama, Sai- _kun_ "

.

"N-naruto-kun" cicit seorang gadis manis berambut ungu dibelakangnya.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Naruto itu menoleh. "Kau mencariku Hinata-chan"

"U-um" Hinata dengan rasa gugup dan wajah memerahnya masih berdiri kaku. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Mendekatlah Hinata-chan" Naruto menggapai tangan kekasihnya dan menuntunnya untuk duduk disampingnya.

Oh tak tahukah Naruto bahwa sudah banyak uap yang keluar dari dalam kepala Hinata?

"Hei, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menoleh "H-ha'i, Na-naruto-kun?"

"Kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto berdecak kesal sambil beberapa kali mengatai Sasuke yang seenaknya saja meninggalkannya di kantin bersama gadis-gadis ganas itu. Ia kini sedang berjalan didaerah taman belakang sekolah. Mata birunya menangkap sesosok ah tidak ada 4 siswi sekolahnya yang sedang mengepung seorang gadis yang terlihat begitu ketakutan. Ia bergegas mendekat dan sedikit menguping percakapan mereka._

 _"Heh kau itu bisu atau tuli hah?!" Bentak salah satu siswi berambut coklat sebahu._

 _Gadis yang dibentak itu menunduk semakin dalam. 'Pasti salah satu fans Sasuke.' Batin Sasuke._

 _PLAKK_

 _Naruto membulatkan matanya baru saja ia ingin menghampiri, tiba-tiba gadis berambut ungu itu menatap mereka._

 _Deg_

 _'Cantik' Naruto sedikit tersenyum._

 _"Bagus tatap aku! Inget ya, jangan pernah melihat Naruto apalagi berniat mendekatinya. Karena Naruto milik kami."_

 _"A-aku-"_

 _PLAKK_

 _"Hey kalian!" Keempat gadis itu membeku melihat wajah marah Naruto. Mereka langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan gadis baru itu ditaman._

 _"Hei, mana yang sakit?" Naruto memegang pipi kanan bekas tamparan fans nya._

 _"Mereka benar-benar mengerikan. Kenapa tidak kau lawan?" Naruto mengelus lembut bekas tamparan gadis-gadis tadi dengan tatapan... khawatir?_

 _Hinata menunduk dan menangis._  
 _"Siapa namamu?" Ucap Naruto lembut. Gadis dihadapannya memerah malu._

 _'Lucu sekali gadis ini. Manis' batin Naruto_

 _"H-hyuuga Hinata" gadis itu sedikit tersenyum._

 _Naruto sedikit teringat kata-kata gadis-gadiz barbar tadi. "Hinata-chan, apa benar kau sering memandangiku?"_

 _Blushh_

 _Bagus sekali Naruto. Sekarang gadis itu memerah sempurna. Tak lama, Hinata pingsan dan langsung ditahan oleh Naruto._

 _"Lho? Hei Hinata-chan bangun. Hei kau kenapa? Duh yang_ bena _r saja dia pingsan hanya dengan pertanyaanku?" Naruto memutuskan untuk membawanya ke UKS dan membaringkannya disana._

 _Ia menelpon Sasuke. "Hei, teme aku di UKS" dan panggilan terputus._

 _Sasuke menatap datar ponselnya. Apa pedulinya huh?_

 _Naruto memandangi gadis yang kini tidur dengan damai. 'Aku akan menjagamu, nona violet'_

 _Flashback off_

Naruto tersenyum dan Hinata semakin memerah. "Sejak saat itu aku memperhatikanmu, dan menjagamu jika kau sadar itu."

"A-aku tahu itu N-naruto-kun"

Naruto mengaitkan tangannya dengan tangan Hinata. Kekasihnya yang hampir 2 tahun menemaninya.

"Aku bahagia memilikimu, Hinata-chan"

"U-um a-aku juga."

Naruto menangkup pipi Hinata dengan tangannya yang lain. Hinata yang sedikit gugup pun tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Mendapat respon yang positif, ia mendekatkan wajahnya, memiringkan sedikit dan menggapai bibir tipis kekasihnya. Tak ada pergerakan yang berlebihan. Hanya sebuah kecupan kecil dan manis. Mereka benar-benar menyukainya.

Diujung sana, Neji mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah Neji- _kun_ , biarkan Hinata-chan bahagia. Naruto bisa menjaganya." Ucapan lembut Tenten menyadarkannya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Penyakit _sister complex_ -nya sudah mendarah daging rupanya.

Tenten menariknya pergi menjauh "Kenapa kita tidak jalan-jalan aja?"

Dan disinilah Neji dan Tenten berada yaitu sebuah kolam renang yang sepi. Suasananya tenang, sejuk dan juga temaram.

Mereka mendudukkan diri ditepi kolam renang sambil mencelupkan kakinya. Tenten menatap dalam diam wajah Neji.

"Ini sudah dua tahun Neji- _kun_ , apa kau belum bisa melepaskan Hinata?" Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Neji sangat protektif kepada sepupunya.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku yang menjaganya selama ini. Sulit merelakannya dengan laki-laki bodoh seperti Naruto."

Tenten tersenyum "Naruto bisa menjaganya. Buktinya dua tahun ini ia menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Kau harus percaya dengannya."

Neji diam tak menjawab dan Tenten pun tak ingin memperpanjang.

"Hei, aku penasaran. Kenapa kau memilihku?" Pertanyaan Tenten membuat Neji menoleh heran.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Sudahlah jawab saja."

"Apa kau pikir aku butuh alasan umtuk mencintaimu?" Nada dan tatapan tegas Neji membuat Tenten merona tipis. Pasalnya Neji tak pernah mengatakan hal berbau perasaan. Hanya sekali itupun ketika ia menembaknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Neji menyeringai. "Kau yang bertanya kenapa malah kau yang malu, hm?" Bisiknya.

Tenten merinding seketika. Menurutnya suara Neji terdengar seksi.

"A-aku hanya bertanya" Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Neji memeluknya dari samping dan mengecup sesekali leher Tenten.

"Berhentilah menciumi leherku! Ini geli."

"Diamlah"

 **Didalam vila..**

"Bangun pemalas." bentak Temari sambil menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu.

" _Merepotkan_. Kenapa aku harus bangun disaat cuaca sedang mendukung untuk tidur, huh?"

Temari memandangnya geram. "Apa hanya tidur yang bisa kau lakukan?"

"Kau mau apa, Temari?" Shikamaru tahu, Temari pasti ada maunya.

"Aku.. entahlah aku hanya ingin membuatmu bangun."

Shikamaru memandangnya datar. "Kau benar-benar merepotkan"

"Hei kenapa malah tidur lagi?!"

Shikamaru tak peduli dengan tingkah Temari yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu. Gadis itu bahkan kini niat sekali membangunkan dirinya.

"Hei pemalas jangan hanya tidur"

"Yak! Bangun Shika"

"Shikamaruuuuu! Bangun.. Mmmphh"

Shikamaru membungkam teriakan Temari dengan sebuah ciuman mendadak darinya. Temari yang masih duduk dengan Shikamaru yang setengah tiduran. Tangannya bertumpu untuk menyanggah tubuhnya.

"Apa harus ku cium dulu baru kau akan diam, hm?" Shikamaru menyeringai senang melihat ekspresi menggemaskan kekasihnya. Ia kembali mendekat dan mencium bibir Temari lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ini akan menjadi hobi baru bagi Shikamaru sekaligus jurus untuk mendiamkan Temari yang rewel dikemudian hari.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berkutat dengan buku sketsanya. Ia bersandar tenang di kepala ranjang sambil sesekali memandang langit malam. Langit merupakan sumber inspirasi terbesarnya selain hujan dan pemandangan yang apik. Ia sedang merancang model karakter untuk tugas menggambarnya di kampus. Sakura suka menggambar, ia juga suka menonton anime sebagai bahan inspirasi karakternya.

Tok tok tok..

"Masuk" seru Sakura dari dalam. Sasuke muncul diujung pintu dengan wajah datarnya. Ia masuk dan menutup pintunya. Sebuah permen yang Sakura yakini rasa tomat itu sudah bertengger manis di mulut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Sasuke duduk disofa tak jauh dari ranjang. Tangannya menggapai buku didekatnya.

"Sudah lebih baik. Senpai suka membaca buku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasue mengangguk "Hn. Kau sedang apa?" Sakura memperlihatkan hasil rancangannya kepada Sasuke dan kembali menggambar.

"Aa.. tugasmu?"

"Ha'i senpai"

Suasana menjadi hening. Sakura sibuk dengan sketsanya sedangkan Sasuke sibuk dengan lolipop dan buku bacaannya. Tak ada yang berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana seakan-akan mereka menyukai keheningan ini. Sesekali Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih setia dengan permen favoritnya.

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Ino yang ceria. Dengan brutal ia menerjang Sakura dan berseru bak ibu-ibu memenangkan hadiah undian.

"Jidat! Kau tahu, aku baru saja jadian dengan Sai- _kun_. Oh God, aku bahagia sekali. Kau tahu-" ucapan Ino terhenti ketika melihat isyarat mata Sakura yang menyuruhnya diam sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang memperhatikan mereka. Ino berbalik dan meringis malu.

"Oh? Hai Sasuke-senpai hehe.. Sudah lama disini?" Ino duduk bersila dengan kaku. Sasuke bergumam _'hn'_ andalannya sebelum kembali membaca.

Ino spontan berbalik menghadap Sakura dan melotot ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika ada Sasuke-senpai disini?" bisik Ino kesal.

Sakura mengangkat bahu acuh seakan berkata _'Itu salahmu yang tidak melihat kiri kanan terlebih dahulu'_

Sasuke bangkit dan meletakkan kembali buku yang dia ambil pada tempatnya. "Aku pergi. Istirahatlah"

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Ino menatap curiga ke arah sahabat pink-nya. "Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa Sasuke-senpai ada dikamar kita? Oh lengkap dengan permen anehnya itu. Apa jangan-jangan kalian habis berbagi-"

"Dia hanya menjengukku Ino. Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu"

Mata Ino memicing "Jidat, rumor yang kudengar, Sasuke-senpai bukan tipikal orang yang mau repot-repot menjenguk orang apalagi seorang wanita. Hei, kalian ada hubungan apa?"

Sakura memutar mata jengah "Sudah kubilang ia hanya menjengukku. Apa yang aneh dengan itu?"

"Jelas saja aneh, Sakura. Yang kita bicarakan disini adalah Sasuke Uchiha si bungsu-"

"Ino cukup. Kita hanya teman. Kembali pada topik Sai-senpai, jadi itu alasanmu ke dapur dan tidak kembali lagi?" Sakura membahas kembali topik awal yang Ino bicarakan. Wajah Ino bersemu merah membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"D-dia membawaku ke kamar dan-"

"Dia membawamu ke kamarnya? Lalu apa kalian sudah melakukan-?"

 _Pletakk_

"Kami belum sejauh itu, jidat" potong Ino. Wajahnya semakin memerah maksimal.

"Belum? tunggu! memang apa yang kau fikirkan Ino?

"Y-ya maksudku, kami tidak berhubungan _seks_. H-hanya sekedar c-ciuman saja"

Sakura terperangah mendengarnya. "Kau tau? Aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya sampai ke arah sana"

Ino mendelik. "Kata-katamu tadi menjebakku."

"Kau memotong ucapanku, jangan lupakan itu."

"Memangnya siapa duluan yang memotong perkataanku?" Sakura diam menyadari kesalahannya.

"Baiklah, kau yakin hanya sebatas itu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Hubungan kami bahkan belum sampai 24 jam jadi masih terlalu awal bagi kami untuk berhubungan badan."

"Maksudmu kau akan melakukannya nanti?"

"Um.. jika aku sudah yakin, aku akan memberikannya jika situasi memungkinkan."

Sakura mengangguk pasrah dan menutup buku sketsanya. Ia menatap Ino tajam.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah berpacaran dengannya, aku sudah yakin. Aku bahkan sudah memikirkan ini sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Ino aku tak mau-"

"Kau tenang saja, jidat. Aku akan bahagia. Kali ini Sai- _kun_ takkan menyakitiku."

"Apa hobimu sekarang adalah memotong perkataan orang lain, huh? Aku harap ketika kalian ada masalah, kau tidak kabur lagi. Aku tidak ingin masalahmu nanti menghambat jalan karir dan kuliahmu." Ino tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura yang begitu dewasa. Ia sungguh menyayangi wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Aku akan berusaha." keduanya saling berpelukkan. Selalu ada perbedaan pendapat diantara mereka, namun rasa sayang mereka lah yang akan mendekatkan mereka kembali.

Hari ini cuaca benar-benar cerah. Rencana Naruto untuk bermain _jet ski_ benar-benar terlaksana. Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul lengkap dengan pelampung yang sudah mereka pakai dan _jet ski_ yang sudah terparkir rapih. Pemandangan yang cukup langka adalah Sasuke tidak sedang memakan lolipop seperti biasa.

"Oke, kita naik berpasangan ya. Sakura-chan kau akan naik _jet ski_ dengan teme. Teme, jaga Sakura-chan ya." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sasuke yang dibalas tatapan datar bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Hei harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu padanya" protes Karin tak terima. Dia kan kakak kandung Sakura.

Semua hanya tertawa dan berjalan menuju _jet ski_ masing-masing. Sakura berjalan dibelakang Sasuke. Pria tampan itu sudah naik di atas _jet ski_. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura naik.

"Kau siap?" Sasuke menoleh kebelakang. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Pegangan. Kita akan melaju menyusul yang lain" Sakura terkejut ketika tangannya dibawa melingkar ke pinggang Sasuke. Ia hanya diam dan Sasuke mulai menjalankan _jet ski_ -nya.

Matahari masih belum sepenuhnya berada diatas kepala mereka. Angin yang sejuk, pantai yang bersih dan sepi, ditambah sensasi mengendarai _jet ski_ yang _wow_ bagi Sakura membuat pengalaman tersendiri untuknya. Oh ini adalah pertama kalinya ia naik _jet sk_ _i_ dan parahnya bersama senior kampusnya yang paling diincar kaum hawa. Ia penasaran apa reaksi fans Sasuke jika tahu hal ini.

[Haruno Sakura]

Laki-laki yang _ehem_ sedang ku peluk ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke, senior ku di kampus. Pria yang dingin, irit bicara, namun baik hati walaupun secara tak kasat mata. Jika kalian bertanya apa kami berpacaran maka jawabannya adalah tidak. Lalu kenapa aku memeluknya? Itu karena dia yang menyuruhku. Yah daripada aku jatuh dari benda bernama _jet ski_ ini lebih baik aku memeluknya, kan? Aku masih ingin hidup, teman-teman.

Kami memutuskan untuk liburan di vila pribadi keluarga Uchiha yang memang berada dipinggir pantai. Ingatkan aku untuk meminta sebuah vila seperti ini kepada ayahku nanti. Selama mengendarai ini yang kurasakan adalah bahagia. Bahkan aku yakin pelukanku semakin mengerat seiring laju kendaraan ini yang semakin cepat ditambah rasa bahagia yang membuncah di hatiku.

Pasangan Hinata dan Karin-nee ada didepan kami, Ino, Temari-senpai dan Neji-senpai di belakang dan samping kiri kanan kami. Posisinya seperti aku yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Hei _teme_ , apa hanya segitu kecepatanmu huh?" Naruto-senpai mulai memprovokasi.

"Kau tau aku membawa Haruno bungsu ini, dobe" teriak Sasuke-senpai. Sial sekali laki-laki berambut duren itu.

"Itu hanya alasanmu saja, teme" kulihat Naruto-senpai menyeringai. Baiklah aku muak dengan ini.

"Sasuke-senpai, kalahkan dia." bisikku tepat ditelinganya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku percaya padamu, senpai" dia tersenyum. Baiklah Naruto-senpai, lihatlah pertunjukan kami.

"Hei dobe, aku terima tantanganmu" teriak Sasuke.

Kulihat Karin-nee melotot. "Tunggu, biarkan Sakura bersamaku."

Aku mengacungkan jempol ke arah Karin-nee "Ini akan menarik, nee-chan."

Dalam hitungan ketiga, kami sudah melaju mengarungi luasnya pantai pribadi ini. Aku cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan bak suara ini. Aku semakin merapatkan tubuhku ke arah Sasuke-senpai. Bukan bermaksud _modus_ tapi hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja. Dibelakangku, ada rombongan lain yang menyusul dan sekaligus mengawasi kami. Kuharap Hinata akan eh? pantas saja Naruto-senpai menantang kami karena Hinata kini aman bersama Neji-senpai dan Tenten-senpai. Sial! Sekali lagi aku di jebak.

Rute pertandingan dadakan kami adalah tempat awal hingga bendera merah lalu berputar kembali menuju tepi pantai dan harus diulang sebanyak 3 putaran. Jantungku berpacu semakin cepat ketika di belokan pertama, tidak! lebih tepatnya ketika tangan Sasuke-senpai memegangku saat di belokan pertama dan begitu terus sampai akhirnya kita sampai ditepi pantai.

Aku mengatur nafasku sejenak dan menyeringai. "Kau kalah, senpai"

"Ck, baiklah aku mengaku kalah. Teme memang susah di taklukan."

Karin memukul kepala Naruto "Kau ini, kalau adikku terlempar lalu di makan ikan hiu bagaimana?"

Aku memutar bola mata malas "Kau berlebihan Karin-nee. Sudah kubilang ini akan menarik. Lagipula, Sasuke-senpai sudah berjanji kepada tou-san untuk menjagaku. Aku akan aman bersamanya." aku menyeringai iblis sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke-senpai.

"Cieee restu sang pangeran kampus sudah didapatkan" semua mulai meledeknya. Aku tertawa dibelakangnya.

"Awas kau Haruno" gumam Sasuke-senpai sambil melirikku tajam. Mungkin gadis lain berfikir itu adalah tatapan pemikat yang mematikan. Tapi aku tidak akan terpengaruh.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku takkan jatuh cinta padamu hanya tatapanmu, senpai"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Oke, chapter 2 update agak panjang dari chapter kemarin dan keliatan banget maksanya karena saya merasa chapter 2 benar-benar berantakan. Entah nyambung atau nggak tapi saya sudah berusaha dan semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini. Oke, dari awal sampe akhir kira-kira bagaimana menurut kalian? tolong kasih pendapatnya di kolom komentar ya..**

 **Saya masih menunggu review/fav/follow dari kalian. Kritik dan saran juga sangat saya perlukan. Di chapter depan saya usahakan update cepat ya dalam arti saya berusaha untuk update tiap minggu (doakan aja gak kena penyakit** _ **writerblock**_ **)**

 **Oke segini dulu ya chapter 2, sampai jumpa di chapter 3**

 **12/07/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Lollipop's Love**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance,** **Teen Ficiton**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, abal, bahasa non formal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

 **Summary ::** **Berawal dari Lollipop rasa tomat yang menurutku aneh. Berawal pula dari rasa penasaranku akan rasa dari permen bergagang itu. Hingga berujung pada cinta kepada seseorang yang begitu menyukai lollipop tomat.** **[Bad Summary]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~** **  
** **~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~** **  
** **~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Italic : Flashback_**

 **Bold : Inner**

 **[Author POV]**

Ini adalah hari keempat mereka berlibur di vila Uchiha. Mereka benar-benar bermain sepuasnya disini. Setelah bermain _jet ski_ , sorenya mereka berjalan-jalan disekitar kawasan pertokoan Osaka. Membeli banyak oleh-oleh baik makanan maupun cinderamata.

"Ino apa saja yang kau beli itu, huh?" Tanya Sakura. Mereka baru saja pulang berbelanja.

"Aku? Hanya sedikit membeli baju, sepatu, cinderamata, parfum dan _make up_ saja. Mumpung sedang diskon besar, Sakura"

Karin mengangguk. "Kau takkan dapat diskon sebesar ini di Konoha."

Temari mendesah "Dasar Miss. Sosialita"

Sasuke masuk diikuti Itachi dan yang lain dibelakang. "Istirahatlah, besok kita akan melakukan perjalanan jauh."

.

Hari ini mereka melakukan perjalanan menuju Gunung Koya yang berada di daerah Prefektur Wakayama sebelah selatan Osaka. Wilayah Wakayama begitu teduh dan asri berkat banyaknya pepohonan yang menjulang disepajang jalan. Untuk mencapai sana biasanya warga setempat maupun wisatawan asing menggunakan _Shinkansen_ dari pusat kota Osaka menuju Stasiun Gokurakubashi yang berada di kaki Gunung Koya. Perjalanan mereka masih berlanjut dan untuk sampai di Stasiun Koyasan, mereka menggunakan _cable car_.

Tujuan utama mereka adalah Kumano, area yang sering disebut _"Tanah suci dimana para dewa tinggal"_. Di Kumano terdapat _"Kumano Sanzan"_ , yaitu tiga kuil Shinto yang terkenal. Kuil Agung Shinto Kumano Hongu, Kuil Agung Shinto Hayatama, dan Kuil Agung Shinto Kumano Nachi. Selain Kumano Sanzan, di Kumano juga terdapat _"Nachi no Taki"_ , yaitu air terjun setinggi 133m yang termasuk dalam tiga air terjun besar di Jepang.

Ino beserta yang lain memandang takjub air terjun dihadapan mereka. Indah dan besar seperti rumor yang mereka dengar.

"Nachi no Taki, kah?" gumam Sai. Itachi mengangguk.

"Hei, kalian pernah dengar _Kumano Kodo_?" tanya Naruto antusias. Yang lain menatapnya heran kecuali Sakura dan Itachi.

"Maksudmu rute ziarah menuju Kumano Sanzan?" Sasuke bertanya memastikan. Ia tampak familiar dengan nama tempat itu.

Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya "Kumano Kodo adalah jalur ziarah yang digunakan para kaisar dan tentara Jepang sejak masa kekuasaan Heian pada tahun 794-1192. Jalur ini melintasi hutan, perkebunan, desa dan kota-kota kecil yang membentang di wilayah Kansai."

Semua menatapnya takjub. Benar-benar _harta berharga_ -nya Universitas Konoha.

" _Berlian_ -nya Universitas Konoha memang mengagumkan" Sasuke masih bisa menunjukkan seringaian seksinya sekalipun lolipop favoritnya sedang bertengger manis di mulutnya.

"Dan sang putri kebanggaan Konoha ini sedang bersama kita." lanjut Itachi. Entah mengapa ini terdengar seperti sindiran dan ejekan ditelinga Sakura.

"Aku tahu karena pernah menjadi pembahasan di olimpiade dua tahun lalu"

Naruto menatap teman-temannya "Jadi, kita akan menuju Kumano Sanzan melewati rute ziarah yang melegenda itu?" semuanya mengangguk.

"Kufikir ada baiknya kita berdiam sejenak disini dan beristirahat. Lihatlah para gadis sudah sangat lelah." Sai memperingati. Benar saja, perjalanan mereka dimulai sejak pagi dan sekarang nyaris siang.

"Kita akan makan siang lalu berendam sebentar di pinggir air terjun. Ingat cukup kaki yang berendam" Sakura memberikan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Naruto yang _cengegesan_.

Mereka duduk melingkar dan mulai memakan makanan yang sudah disiapkan Sakura ketika di vila tadi pagi. Tak banyak yang ia bawa, setidaknya cukup sampai makan siang ditambah mereka tidak membawa mobil.

"Seperti biasa, makanan Sakura- _chan_ selalu lezat" seru Naruto semangat. Energinya kembali terpenuhi setelah makan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan kembali makan dengan tenang. 30 menit kemudian mereka sudah selesai dan sedang merendam kaki mereka yang pegal-pegal.

Shikamaru memanfaatkan ini untuk berbaring dengan tenang. Disampingnya Neji sedang duduk mencoba menutup mata. Udaranya benar-benar terasa segar dan bersih.

"Perjalanan ini membuat kakiku rasanya mati rasa" keluh Ino. Ia pegal setengah mati

"Sakura, kakimu sudah sembuh total kan?" tanya Tenten. Gadis bercepol dua kekasih Neji memperhatikan kaki Sakura.

"Sudah senpai, tenang saja." semuanya mengangguk percaya. Sakura memang gadis mandiri dan kuat, berbanding terbalik dengan sahabat _blonde_ -nya yang terlalu banyak mengeluh untuk urusan ini.

"Apa Shikamaru-senpaiselalu tidur dimanapun dia berada?" gumam Sakura. Temari menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang sudah tertidur. Secara alami, kejadian malam dimana Shikamaru mencium bibirnya terlintas di kepala Temari. Wajahnya merona. _Lucu sekali_

"Iya begitulah" Ia tak ingin menjawab lebih dari itu. Bisa gawat urusannya.

Karin memicingkan mata. "Kurasa ada yang berbeda saat Shikamaru bersama Temari-chan. Hanya dengannya." Sakura menyeringai. Wajahnya tampak licik.

Temari hanya menunduk membuat para gadis itu tertawa. Sasuke dan yang lain menatap mereka dari jauh.

"Hahh~ aku penasaran apa yang mereka bicarakan. Para wanita terlihat mengerikan jika sudah berkumpul." Keluh Naruto.

"Mereka pasti membicarakan kita. Firasatku takkan meleset." sambung Sai.

"Kurasa ada semacam _pembullyan_ tersembunyi disana." gumam Itachi sambil menatap cara pandang Karin yang sudah ia hafal ditambah seringaian Sakura. Sasuke ikut menatap seringaian gadis musim semi itu.

"Sakura benar-benar terlihat menyeramkan. Benarkan, _teme_?" tambah Naruto.

" _Saa.._ Siapa yang tahu?" Sasuke ikut menyeringai diakhir , kurasa kau sama seperti Sakura diujung sana.

.

.

.

" _Wow!_ kau benar, Jidat. Bahkan dari jauh pemandangannya benar-benar menakjubkan"

"Aku penasaran akan seindah apa jika dilihat dari dalam helikopter" Ya, mereka sudah sampai di ujung hutan yang mengarah langsung ke area perkebunan dan pemukiman penduduk.

Ada sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari semen untuk menuju pemukiman. Pemandangan dari sini benar-benar fantastis. Inikah _tanah suci_ itu? Mungkin para dewa memang tinggal disini mengingat betapa indahnya pemandangan ini.

Mereka lalu berjalan santai di area Kumano Sanzan. Mereka tak ingin berlama-lama karena perjalanan cukup jauh dari sini sampai vila. Hanya 1 jam dan mereka sudah kembali ke kuil Seigantoji tempat dimana air terjun Nachi no Taki terlihat.

Menempuh perjalanan yang panjang di kelilingi hutan yang lebat sambil berjalan kaki adalah pengalaman baru mereka. Canda, tawa, kesal, dan saling ejek tak luput dari kegiatan menghibur diri. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berlibur di vila. Setelah ini, mereka akan pulang.

"Rasanya aku tak ingin pulang. Udara disini benar-benar menenangkan." gumam Sakura. Ia benar-benar butuh udara ini. Otaknya bisa jernih kembali dan siap menerima bertumpuk-tumpuk tugas kuliah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam diam tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya. Sakura menoleh dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Sasuke menyadari arah tatapan Sakura. Tentu saja _lolipop_ kesukaannya. Sasuke menyeringai dan berjalan menjauhinya.

 _'Sial'_ Sakura sungguh membenci seringaian menyebalkan senior dikampusnya itu. _Sok ganteng._

.

.

.

"Tadaimaaa!" Seru Haruno bersaudara setelah mereka sampai di rumah. Kedua Uchiha yang masih diujung pintu hanya menatap datar tingkah dua gadis disebrang sana. _Kekanakkan dan berisik_.

"Okaeri sayang" Mebuki menyambut dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. Ia melihat kedua Uchiha yang nampak diabaikan.

"Oh, Itachi- _kun_ , masuklah."

Sakura dan Karin meletakkan kopernya diruang tamu dan duduk disana. Tak lupa Itachi dan Sasuke juga disana.

"Ah bagaimana kabarmu, Itachi- _kun_? Dan yang disebelah ini?"

"Baik, Baa-san. Dan ini adik saya, Sasuke"

Sasuke mengangguk sopan. "Uchiha Sasuke, teman-"

"Ah kenapa menantu-menantuku tampan semua? Pasti sulit bagi Sakura dan Karin melewati hari bersama pria yang banyak _fans_ -nya ya"

 _Toeng_

"Kaa-san, yang kau maksud menantu-menantu itu siapa? Bukankah hanya Itachi-nii saja?" Sakura mulai memiliki firasat buruk. Sasuke menggenggam batang lolipop disaku celananya.

"Lho bukankah Sasuke- _kun_ ini pacarmu Sakura?"

 _Nyuuuttt_

Perempatan siku di dahi lebar Sakura dan Sasuke muncul. Itachi dan Karin menatap lantai dengan geli.

"Kaa-san, kami hanya berteman"

Mebuki melenguh sedih. "Yah sayang sekali, ku kira gadis bungsuku ini sudah tidak _single_ lagi."

Tatapannya beralih kearah Sasuke. Ia tersenyum penuh arti "Ne Sasuke- _kun_ adalah laki-laki pertama yang Sakura bawa kerumah. Jadi kufikir kalian pacaran."

"Kaa-san, kau membuka aib _menganggumkan_ Sakura lho" Karin memberikan tatapan mengejek ke arah Sakura.

 _'Shannarooo'_

"Hn, tak apa Baa-san" diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai. _Apa yang kau fikirkan, Uchiha?_

"Tou-san belum pulang?" Karin mulai bertanya mencoba memecah kecanggungan yang tercipta sesaat

"Tou-san ada tugas diluar kota seminggu. Hari ini kaa-san libur tapi besok harus masuk jadi kemungkinan kalian akan berdua saja dirumah selama kaa-san belum pulang."

"Ah Itachi- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_ mau makan malam disini? Baa-san sudah masak banyak." Itachi maupun Sasuke ingin sekali menolak namun tawaran serta nada Mebuki yang diam-diam memaksa membuat mereka tak kuasa menolak.

"Aa.. terima kasih banyak, Baa-san"

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi- _kun_ , ah iya kalian mandi saja dulu disini. Itachi- _kun_ bisa mandi di kamar mandi dekat dapur, Sasuke- _kun_ bisa mandi di kamar Sakura. Baa-san akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." Mebuki langsung melesat diselingi senyum manis yang sarat akan paksaan.

 _'Tunggu, bukankah dia bilang sudah memasak banyak? Ck, sial'_ batin Sasuke dan Itachi yang saat ini saling pandang.

Sasuke berjalan mengekori Sakura dibelakang. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu bercat pink bertuliskan _"Cherry's room"._

"Mandilah, aku akan menunggumu diluar. Pakaianmu biar aku yang siapkan. Kufikir pakaian tou-san akan pas untukmu" setelahnya Sakura segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tinggallah Sasuke sendirian disana. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian kamar. _Rapih dan bersih._

Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga yang begitu lembut. _'Aroma bunga Sakura'_ persis seperti namanya. Benar-benar menenangkan dan lembut.

Suara air mengalir terdengar tanda Sasuke sedang mandi. Sakura memilih ke dapur untuk membantu Mebuki.

"Kaa-san, kau bilang sudah masak banyak" Mebuki berbalik menghadap Sakura yang sedang bersedekap.

" _Are?_ memang kaa-san berkata seperti itu?" Mebuki memasang wajah polos terbaiknya. Dari sinilah Sakura bisa memiliki wajah yang polos. Sakura menghela nafas pelan.

"Sasuke-senpai sedang mandi, aku akan membantu kaa-san menyiapkan makan malam."

Mebuki menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu saja Sasuke- _kun_ disana dan bergegaslah mandi setelahnya. Kaa-san yang akan menyiapkan makan malam." Sakura menurut dan pergi ke kamar.

Sakura telah selesai mengambil sudah ada dikamarnya dengan posisi membelakangi kamar mandi. Ia bahkan tak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah selesai mandi dan tengah menghampirinya.

"Mana bajuku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang dalam.

Sakura refleks berbalik dan berteriak. "Kyaa- Hmmpphh"

Sasuke sukses menutup mulut Sakura dengan tangannya. Wajah keduanya terlihat begitu dekat.

"Ssstt.. Aku bisa dikebiri jika kau teriak seperti itu." bisik Sasuke.

Sakura memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut yang basah, kulit yang putih dan berotot, perut yang _sixpack_ , dan dia hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi area bawahnya? _Kami-sama_ , adakah mahluk sempurna selain dia di bumi ini?

 _'What the fuck of this?'_

Sasuke menyeringai "Terpesona eh?"

 _'Shannarooooo'_

Sasuke melepaskan bekapannya dan melirik baju yang sudah disiapkan. "Pakai itu dan cepat keluar. Aku harus mandi." ucap Sakura tajam.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian dan handuknya. Sasuke turun ke menuju ruang makan setelah selesai berpakaian.

"Lama sekali mandimu _otouto_. Apa saja yang terjadi disana, hm?" Itachi menyeringai licik. Karin tersenyum iblis disampingnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, _baka_ " Karin tertawa melihat reaksi acuh Sasuke. Pria tampan itu mengeluarkan satu-satunya makanan yang bisa menghilangkan _stress_ -nya. Permen lolipop rasa tomat favoritnya.

15 menit berlalu, Sakura turun dengan _style_ sederhananya namun tetap manis. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Kurasa memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi, _otouto_ " Sasuke ingin sekali menjedotkan kepala Itachi ke meja makan saat ini. Ia memutuskan duduk dimeja makan dengan tenang disusul Sakura di depannya. Makan malam mereka dimulai.

"Terimakasih makanannya" semua telah selesai makan malam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sasuke dan Itachi pun pamit pulang.

"Terimakasih Baa-san atas makan malamnya. Kami pulang dulu, sudah malam." ucap Itachi sopan.

"Sering-sering kemari ya Itachi- _kun_ dan Sasuke- _kun_. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Karin dan Sakura disana."

"Sama-sama Baa-san. Permisi." Mebuki mengangguk dan mengantar mereka ke depan gerbang rumah. Sakura dan Karin tersenyum tipis. Mobil Uchiha meninggalkan kediaman Sakura.

"Hey otouto, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Itachi ambigu. Butuh waktu 1 menit bagi Sasuke untuk mengerti maksudnya.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum samar "Menarik"

Sakura memasuki kamarnya. Tercium aroma khas tubuh Sasuke yang masih tertinggal dikamarnya. Alisnya mengkerut bingung. "Apa saja yang dia lakukan dikamarku sampai bau tubuhnya masih melekat?" gumamnya.

Ia segera berbaring memandangi langit-langit malam. Fikirannya melayang ke malam ketiga di vila.

 _Flashback_

 _Sakura berjalan pelan di tepi pantai sambil memandang langit malam yang penuh bintang. Angin dingin tak mengusiknya yang hanya berpakaian tipis. Rambut merah jambunya tergerai indah mengikuti belaian angin malam. Kemeja putih tipisnya yang sengaja tak di kancing ikut berkibar._

 _Ia berdiri memandang jauh sang ombak pantai yang menenangkan. Matanya terpejam dengan seulas senyum tipis di bibir pink alaminya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berlibur bersama keluarganya ke pantai. Kesibukkan mereka membuat tidak adanya waktu untuk sekedar berlibur._

 _"Bagaimana kakimu?" sebuah suara berat membangunkan lamunannya. Ia hafal suara ini. Si rambut pantat ayam._

 _"Sudah sembuh total"_

 _"..."_

 _"Apa senpai sering kesini?"_

 _"Hn"_

 _Baik Sasuke dan Sakura hanya memandang pantai. Sasuke memakai pakaian santai malam ini. Jaket biru navy dengan kaos hitam di dalamnya, celana pendek selutut dan rambut yang basah. Mungkin baru selesai mandi._

 _Sasuke melirik pakaian Sakura. Ia melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya di kepala Sakura._

 _"Pakai itu, angin malam tidak baik untuk gadis original sepertimu. Itupun kalau kau masih ori"_

 _Sakura mendelik "Aku-masih-sangat-amat-tersegel-rapat-tuan"_

 _"Saa.. siapa yang tahu?"_

 _Sakura mendesah, ia harus bisa meredam emosinya. 'Bersikaplah tenang Sakura, inhale.. outhale..'_

 _Sasuke mengeluarkan permennya. Ia membuka bungkusnya dengan sangat pelan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah gadis merah jambu disampingnya._

 _Sakura melirik penasaran dan mengikuti pergerakan permen itu bahkan hingga masuk ke mulut Sasuke. Keduanya berpandangan. Sasuke menyeringai (lagi) yang entah sudah seringaian keberapa hari ini._

 _"Hm? Apa yang kau lihat, Sakura" Sasuke berbisik tepat didepan wajah Sakura. Bibirnya masih bergerak sensual mengemut permen lolipopnya._

 _Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut Sakura. Indera penciuman Sasuke tergelitik oleh wangi sampo Sakura yang begitu lembut. Ah~ ia suka wangi ini._

 _"Kau penasaran dengan permen ini?" Sasuke masih berbisik. Sakura sadar dengan sikapnya saat ini. Ia hanya penasaran dan tidak bisa bergerak menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke._

 _Sasuke menyeringai "Aku bisa berbagi ini denganmu. From lip-to-lip."_

 _Singg_

 _"Me-mesum! Mengerikan" umpat Sakura. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertawa terbahak-bahak._

 _Flashback off_

"AArghh!" Sakura membeka mulutnya dengan bantal untuk meredam teriakannya.

"Kenapa juga aku harus penasaran dengan permen bodoh itu. Sial" lanjutnya.

Ia menoleh ke arah jendela dan memandang langit malam. Sudah lima bulan lebih ia kuliah dan sudah lima bulan ia selalu memperhatikan Sasuke - ralat, permen Sasuke. Ia sudah mencoba mencari permen itu tapi nihil. Sangat sulit mencari penjualnya.

Jika bertanya pada Sasuke, maka yang ia dapat hanya godaan _modus_ tak berguna Sasuke yang membuatnya jengah. 4 hari bersama Sasuke malah membuatnya semakin _kepo_ dengan permen laknat itu. _Aku pasti sudah gila_ \- batin Sakura

Sakura turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Sudah ada Karin dan Kizashi yang menunggu sarapan di meja makan. Sakura duduk di samping Karin dan tak lama sarapan siap.

"Kalian yakin mau kuliah? Kaa-san kira kalian masih lelah" Mebuki menyendokkan nasi ke piring Kizashi dan kedua anaknya.

"Tak apa Kaa-san. Kami sudah cukup istirahat" Mebuki memilih mengalah dan memulai sesi sarapan mereka.

 **Universitas Konoha**

Karin berlari menyusul Sakura yang sudah turun dari mobilnya. Seperti biasa, kedatangan mereka selalu diiringi decak kagum dan tatapan memuja kaun adam dan hawa. Haruno bersaudara hanya tersenyum dan menuju gedung mereka masing-masing.

Haruno Sakura tiba di lab Multimedia. Sudah ada beberapa temannya yang tiba lebih pagi darinya.

"Ohayou, Haruno- _chan_ " Sapa Mei

"Ohayou, Mei" Sakura meletakkan tas selempang-nya.

"Tugasmu sudah selesai? Ah bodohnya aku bertanya."

"Sudah kok." balas Sakura. Mata Mei berbinar.

"Baiklah, boleh kami lihat hasil kerja putri UK?" Tayuya berjalan mendekat dan bergabung dengan Mei.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan dan memasang _flashdisk_ -nya di komputer. Ia membuka folder _JPEG_ dimana tugas karakternya sudah selesai pada tahap _coloring_.

Dryad atau peri yang menghuni tumbuhan adalah tema tugasnya kali ini. Sesosok wanita cantik berkulit kuning langsat berambut kuning kehijauan yang menyatu dengan akar tumbuhan. Akar berukuran besar itu menyelimuti tubuhnya membentuk sebuah baju untuknya. Sosok peri itu digambarkan hidup di dalam hutan yang lebat. _(cek mulmed ya)_

Sakura memberikan warna hijau tua, kuning, putih dan biru gelap untuk gambarnya dengan warna utama pada hijau dan biru. Setiap detail _coloring_ -nya terlihat tegas dan teliti. Penggambaran karakter Dryad dibuat secantik mungkin. Imajinasinya benar-benar bermain. Ucapkan terimakasih untuk keluarga Uchiha yang mengajaknya berlibur kemarin sehingga mendapat ide seindah ini.

Teman-teman Sakura berdecak kagum, benar-benar seperti yang diharapkan seorang putri kebanggaan Universitas Konoha.

"Wow, ini siapa?" tanya Tayuya.

"Dryad, peri yang menghuni tumbuh-tumbuhan berwujud wanita"

Tak lama dosen pun tiba. Kelas pun dimulai. Semua karya ditampilkan di layar proyektor. Ketika giliran Sakura, semua masih berdecak kagum dengan karyanya.

"Konsepnya fantasi kah? Coba presentasikan tentang karaktermu" pinta sang dosen. Sakura maju dan mulai mempresentasikan hasil kerjanya.

"Seperti yang beliau bilang, konsep yang saya ambil adalah fantasi. Ini adalah Dryad, sang peri penghuni tumbuh-tumbuhan. Dan ini adalah Dryad versi saya, sebenarnya ada banyak versi. Alasan saya mengambil tema ini karena saya tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau fantasi khususnya mitologi Yunani. Saya memberikan warna kuning dan putih untuk tehnik pencahayaan dari bias sinar matahari" Sakura menunjuk arah datangnya cahaya.

"Lalu perpaduan hijau dan biru untuk efek hutan yang gelap dan rimbun pepohonan. Saya fikir, Dryad memang hidup dalam hutan yang minim cahaya sehingga saya membuat efek gelap untuk gambar saya. Sedikit warna abu-abu untuk batang pohon di pinggir gambar. Sekian dari saya, terima kasih." Sakura menunduk sopan. Matanya menatap keluar jendela kelas dan bersinggungan dengan _onyx_ Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke sudah memperhatikan Sakura sejak awal ia presentasi. _Kebetulan lewat sepertinya._

 _'Sedang apa si ayam-senpai itu?'_ Sakura menatap tajam sasuke yang sedang memberinya tatapan mengejek.

Mereka melanjutkan pelajaran tehnik _coloring_ untuk gambar 2D menggunakan aplikasi _Studio Photo Paint_. Kali ini mereka akan membuat _background_ bertemakan bebas. Mereka akan menggambarnya secara manual di buku sketsa lalu mewarnainya secara digital di komputer.

 _Coldplay ft Beyonce - Hymn for the weekend_

Lagu milik band Coldplay menggema di koridor kampus menandakan istirahat telah tiba. Fakultas Desain Multimedia dan Seni Rupa memang di _set_ lebih santai terutama ketika istirahat. Lebih sering memutar musik yang bersifat _slow_ untuk merelaksasikan fikiran. Selain membutuhkan imajinasi, _mood_ juga sangat bergantung.

Sakura berjalan bersama Tayuya menuju kantin. Disana sudah menunggu Karin, Ino, Tenten dan Temari yang juga ikut bergabung. Tayuya pamit berpisah menuju teman-temannya.

"Hei, jidat. Bagaimana presentasimu?" sapa Ino. Sakura sudah menitipkan pesanan padanya karena jadwal matakuliahnya sedikit lebih lama.

"Lancar. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat hasil karyamu, Jidat. Berikan _flashdisk_ -mu" Sakura menurut dan memberikan _flashdisk_ -nya. Ino menyalakan _notebook_ kesayangannya dna membuka dua file _JPEG_.

"Wow ini Dryad, kan?" tanya Temari. Karin tersenyum kagum. Adiknya memang hebat.

"Detail warnanya bagus sekali. Teliti dan tegas." gumam Sai yang kini berada di belakang Ino.

"Terimakasih Sai-senpai." balas Sakura tulus. Sai dikenal sangat mahir melukis. Pria dari fakultas Seni Rupa ini memang sudah dikenal kemampuannya se-antero kampus, bahkan sampai luar kampus.

"Ada angin apa kalian para pria kesini?" tanya Karin. Kekasihnya, Itachi, sudah mengambil tempat disampingnya.

"Tidak ada. _By the way_ , itu buatanmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Itachi. Sakura mengangguk.

"Bagus sekali. Apa kau menggambarnya secara manual terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Naruto. Salura iembali mengangguk dan menunjukkan sketsa tangannya.

"Keren sekali. Seperti Sai." Puji Naruto lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya. Hinata ikut tersenyum bersama yang lainnya.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan tenang sambil memakan makanannya. Ia sudah melihatnya, dan bisa jadi dia orang pertama yang melihat karya fantastis Sakura.

"Oya, apa karyamu akan dipajang?" tanya Karin. Memang setiap karya mahasiswa yang bernilai tinggi akan dipajang di sekitar kampus. Sebuah kehormatan besar untuk mengapresiasi bakat mahasiswa UK.

"Tidak untuk yang satu ini." semua tahu jawabannya. Bisa dibilang, Sakura sangat puas dengan karya Dryad-nya.

"Kita bisa memajangnya diruang tamu, Saki." usul Karin. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Setelah ini kau ada matakuliah apa, Saki?"

"Kalkulus" jawab Sakura masam.

"Matakuliah paling horor seperti dosennya." Gumam Tenten.

"Tenanglah Sakura- _chan_ , kau belum bertemu Matematika Diskrit. Mentalmu akan jauh lebih terguncang." Naruto mulai memprovokasi. Karin menimpuk kepala Naruto.

"Hey, Itachi." Sapa Suigetsu. Itachi menoleh.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Apa kabar dengan laporan KKP mu?"

Itachi menatap datar "Selesai sempurna."

"Kau salah menanyakan itu, Sui."

"Suigetsu sedang _galau_ karena laporannya direvisi total." Konan mengejek laki-laki berambut biru muda disampingnya.

"Revisi sialan. Dosen tua brengsek itu hanya bisa mencoret-coret laporanku."

"Kenapa malah menyalahkan pembimbingmu? Kertas-kertasmu itu memang tidak pantas disebut laporan" sungut Shin kakak kandung Sai.

"Diam kau" Suigetsu pergi diikuti Konan dan Shin.

Sakura menatap tanpa minat percakapan konyol penuh emosi tadi. Tak lama bel berbunyi, Sakura beserta yang lainnya bergegas menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Sakura" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

"Livi?" Laki-laki tampan bertubuh sedikit pendek dari ukuran tinggi laki-laki.

"Mau ke kelas bareng?" Tawarnya. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Kukira kau sudah ada dikelas." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku ada urusan di perpustakaan."

"Aa.. setelah ini Kalkulus kan? Hah.. aku benci matematika." Gerutu Sakura. Livi tahu gadis disampingnya sedang merajuk.

" _Wow_ aku baru saja melihat sisi lain sang putri Konoha. Aku pasti sedang beruntung hari ini." ledek Livi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mereka berdua memasuki kelas. Sakura duduk disamping Livi.

"Kau baru saja merajuk padaku."

Sakura mendengus "Aku juga manusia."

Livi tertawa pelan. "Kau ada sibuk apa setelah ini?"

"Sibuk makan dan menonton TV dirumah."

"Itukah kegiatan tak bergunamu dirumah?"

"Hei aku hanya tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi"

"Kufikir kau punya kegiatan spektakuler dirumah. Seperti membaca atau berkutat dengan kanvasmu."

Sakura mendelik. "Sudah kubilang, aku juga manusia."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan semua itu?"

"Livi! Kau mulai menyebalkan" Sakura kesal setengah mati.

Tak lama dosen Kalkulus datang dengan tampang datarnya. Ia menatap seisi kelas.

"Siapkan alat tulis kalian. Hari ini kita ulangan."

Semuanya mengeluh kesal. Mereka bahkan tidak diberitahu sebelumnya. Sakura ikut mendesah. Ia benar-benar benci ini.

"Kita ke cafe dekat kampus setelah ini." bisik Livi. Sakura melirik dengan minat membuat Livi tersenyum tipis.

"Kau wajib mentraktirku."

 **1 jam berlalu**

"Hah! Otakku rasanya mau meledak." Keluh Sakura.

"Sakura pasti tetap menduduki nilai tertinggi walaupun mengerjakan tanpa minat tadi." Sambung Lee.

"Sakura kan jenius. Boleh ku bedah isi kepalamu?" Tanya Kiba. Yang lain memandang heran.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin bertukar otak dengamu"

" _Psycho_ akut"

Livi memberi kode mata ke arah Sakura.

" _Minna_ , aku duluan ya.."

"Hati-hati Sakura."

Livi dan Sakura berjalan beriringan. Sesekali mereka menjawab sapaan teman-temannya.

"Kau cukup populer"

" _Mirror please_ "

Sakura memasuki mobil Livi. Keduanya meninggalkan area kampus menuju cafe yang jaraknya cukup dekat. 10 menit dari kampus.

Sakura dan Livi masuk dan duduk di ujung dekat jendela. Pemandangannya langsung mengarah taman depan cafe.

"Permisi, silahkan tentukan pesanannya" seorang _waitress_ cantik menghampiri.

"Aku ingin milkshake strawberry with choco jam dan kentang goreng medium."

"Kentang goreng medium dan moccacino ice blast."

"Terimakasih, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Sang _waitress_ pun pergi. Livi menatap ekspresi Sakura.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Sakura tersenyum. "Aa.. terimakasih sudah mengajakku kesini."

"Kakakmu sudah pulang?"

"Belum. Dia ada rapat BEM"

Livi mulai tertarik. "Aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak ikut BEM saja?"

"Kufikir Karin-nee saja sudah cukup."

"Tapi kalian akrab sekali."

"Ino dan Karin-nee yang menyeretku kesana."

Pesanan datang, mereka kembali mengobrol singkat. Memang Livi adalah laki-laki di kelasnya yang cukup dekat dengannya. Livi termasuk mahasiswa yang cerdas.

"Livi, kau sudah menentukan akan sekelompok dengan siapa untuk tugas animasi nanti?" Tanya Sakura.

"Apa ini sebuah ajakan untuk bekerja sama?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu"

" _Deal, hime-sama_ " Livi menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali mempermainkan emosiku sih?"

"Aku menyukai semua ekspresimu. Dan aku ingin kau menunjukkan itu padaku." Livi tersenyum samar. Sakura membeku.

"..."

" _Are?_ Apa aku baru saja membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh!" Wajah Sakura merona tipis. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini paling tahu cara mempermainkan wanita.

"Aku gemas padamu" Livi mengacak rambut Sakura. Pria itu tertawa pelan seakan begitu menikmati ekspresi kesal gadis merah jambu itu.

Sepasang mata elang menatap tajam adegan di hadapannya. Ia tak berkata banyak, hanya menatap datar dan pergi dari sana.

Sakura turun dari mobil Livi. Hari sudah sangat sore.

"Terimakasih untuk tratirannya"

"Mungkin maksudmu, terimakasih untuk kencan hari ini?"

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan, Livi." Sakura menatap datar laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, _sayang_ "

Sakura mendengus kasar. Ia memijit keningnya.

"Aku pulang. Istirahatlah." Livi pamit pulang.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir dulu?"

"Lain kali saja di kencan kita yang kedua. Mungkin saat itu aku akan membawa kedua orang tuaku."

"Pulanglah. Dan jangan kembali lagi."

"Terimakasih sudah mau menungguku."

"Livi!"

"Hahaha.. aku pulang." Sakura masih menatap tajam mobil Livi yang mulai meninggalkan rumahnya. Sakura mendesah lelah dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri. Lho? Tamunya sudah pulang?" Tanya Mebuki. Sakura bisa menyimpulkan bahwa suaranya terdengar sampai rumah.

"Dia langsung pulang."

"Kau pulang dengan Livi?" Tanya Karin. Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas mandi.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sakura sedang memikirkan konsep tugas selanjutnya. Sebuah pesan masuk mengalihkan konsentrasinya.

 **Kotoharu Livi**  
 _Selamat malam nona_

Sakura mengernyit heran. Tak biasanya Livi berbasa-basi.

 **To : Kotoharu Livi**  
 _Aku sedang memikirkan konsep tugas kita. Jika itu yg kau tanyakan_  
 _-Send-_

 **Kotoharu Livi**  
 _Seperti yg diharapkan harta karun Konoha, kau tahu apa yg ingin kutanyakan. Lusa, kita akan bicarakan itu dirumahmu._

 _'Ck, apa hubungannya?'_ Sakura tak menjawabnya lagi. Ia tahu Livi tak butuh jawabannya. Tangan mungilnya mulai menari di atas buku sketsanya membuat _storyboard_ untuk tugas kelompok mereka.

 **To : Kotoharu Livi**  
 _Kau buat karakternya, aku buat background-nya. Alurnya kita pikirkan bersama._  
 _-Send-_

Sakura menutup buku sketsanya dan meregangkan badannya. Ia membuka akun _soundcloud_ -nya dan muncul nama akun _Tuan Raven_ di berandanya.

 _'Cover-an kali ini lagu All of me dari John Legend, kah?'_ Sakura memutar lagu tersebut dan mendengarkannya dengan serius. Suaranya berat dan merdu, suara _baritone_ yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sakura berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk. Tak lupa boneka _mermaid_ yang selalu ada dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya malam ini ia akan tidur nyenyak ya.

 **Tbc**

 **Yosh! Chapter 3 hadir. Gimana sama alurnya? Nyambung gak? Disini momen sasusakunya malah gak ada ya? Saya usahakan di chapter depan ada momennya yaaa.. Oya buat yg penasaran gimana tampangnya Livi, kalian bisa pantengin anime** _ **Soredemo utsukushi**_ **(bener gak tuh tulisannya) dan gak ada pair LiviSaku kok. Cuma ada momen saling goda aja.**

 **Nah seperti biasa saya mohon review nya buat cerita saya. Supaya saya tau ada berapa yg suka sama cerita saya. Jgn jadi silent reader yaaa.. ga baik lho.**

 **Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Jgn lupa untuk RnR Lollipop's Love yaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Lollipop's Love**

 **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Teen Ficiton**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main cast : Sasuke, Sakura**

 **Cast lain menyusul . . . .**

 **Pair : Sasusaku**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, abal, bahasa non formal, ngebingungin, gaje, Typo(s), jelek, alur pasaran, dll**

 **Summary :: Berawal dari Lollipop rasa tomat yang menurutku aneh. Berawal pula dari rasa penasaranku akan rasa dari permen bergagang itu. Hingga berujung pada cinta kepada seseorang yang begitu menyukai lollipop tomat. [Bad Summary]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ~** **  
** **~NO BASHING, NO FLAME~** **  
** **~AND DON'T COPY THIS FF WITHOUT MY PERMISSION~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Italic : Flashback**_

 **Bold : Inner**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke]**

Aku bersandar di kap depan mobilku sambil menunggu gadis merah jambu itu keluar. Aku yakin sekali dia pasti masih dirumah bersama Karin. Kulirik sekilas jam tangan berwarna hitam milikku. Sudah 15 menit aku disini dan untungnya cuaca sedang bersahabat denganku.

Tak lama, sosok yang ku tunggu keluar.

"Sakura." panggilku. Aku yakin dia kaget. Terlihat dari matanya yang membulat. _Lucu juga._

"Sedang apa senpai didepan rumahku?" _Ngapel_ mungkin.

Aku memasukkan lolipop rasa tomat ke mulutku.

"Kita berangkat bersama." Aku melangkah masuk kerumahnya untuk izin dengan Karin dan orang tuanya.

Aku kembali kehadapan Sakura dan membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

"Aku masih tak mengerti." Gumamnya tanpa beranjak dari posisinya.

"Telan saja semua pertanyaanmu."

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu hening. Aku memakan lolipop keduaku. Sesekali Sakura meliirk penasaran ke arah lolipopku.

"Berhenti memandangi wajah tampanku, nona _pinky_ "

"Kau halu? Ini masih pagi, **Senpai**." Sakura menekan kata _senpai_ -nya

"Aku tidak berhalusinasi. Matamu yang mengatakan itu padaku."

"Pembohong ulung."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau menye-"

"Siapa laki-laki yang kemarin bersamamu di kafe?" Tanyaku.

"Siapa? Livi? Tunggu, kenapa senpai tahu aku bersamanya?" Tanyanya balik. Aku hanya dian. Yang penting aku tahu nama laki-laki itu.

"Senpai, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Hanya menebak. Kita sampai." Kumatikan mesin mobilku dan bergegas keluar. Seseorang memanggil Sakura ketika aku dan dia sedang berjalan bersama.

"Livi." ah~ laki-laki itu lagi.

"Mau ke-"

"Kau duluan saja. Sakura bersamaku." Potongku cukup tajam. Aku yakin dia tahu maksudku.

"Hei-"

"Ah baiklah. Sampai bertemu dikelas, Sakura." Laki-laki bernama Livi melirikku sekilas dan tersenyum aneh. Apa-apaan dia itu?

"Apa-apaan kau? Senpai sudah dua kali memotong pembicaraanku." Omel Sakura. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan kembali diikuti olehnya.

Gedung fakultasku dengan fakultas Sakura jelas berbeda arah tapi aku tetap berjalan menuju fakultas Multimedia & Seni Rupa.

"Kupikir fakultasmu ada disebelah barat, _Ayam-senpai_." Ketus Sakura. Aku meliriknya sekilas.

"Ada yang harus kupastikan disini."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang urusanmu, Senpai."

"Kau baru saja bertanya tentang kepentinganku tadi, _pinky_."

"Baiklah, bisa kita memutar waktu ke beberapa saat lalu?"

"Kau bebas berhalusinasi disini."

"Kau mulai banyak omong, Senpai"

Aku diam tak menjawab. Berhadapan dengannya membuatku terlihat berbeda seperti bukan diriku yang biasanya. Seperti katanya barusan, _banyak omong._

Sakura masih melirikku dari samping. Tatapanku masih datar dan secara mutlak tak terpengaruh oleh lirikan beberapa kaum hawa disini. Hai kaum hawa, mau _caper_ , huh?

"Untuk apa kau ke fakultasku? Kupikir kau _single_."

"Aku harus memastikan _seorang_ _anak ayam berbulu pink sampai_ _dikandangnya._ " aku menyeringai. Aku yakin Sakura paham.

Benar saja, Sakura sedang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud _seorang anak ayam berbulu pink_?"

Aku tak menjawab karena kami telah sampai di depan kelas Sakura. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu bahwa ini kelasnya? Uchiha! _Don't forget it!_

"Masuklah." aku langsung pergi tanpa memperdulikan tatapan garang Sakura.

 **[Author POV]**

Sakura masih terdiam didepan pintu kelasnya memastikan Sasuke sudah menghilang dari lorong kelas fakultasnya.

 _'Aku harus memastikan seorang anak ayam berbulu pink sampai dikandangnya'_ wajah Sakura merona kala ucapan Sasuke tadi terngiang di kepalanya.

"Inikah maksud Sasuke- _senpai_ tentang _sesuatu yang harus dia pastikan_?"

Tak ada yang berani bersuara selama beberapa detik setelah Sakura masuk ke kelasnya. Ia duduk dengan tenang dan bersiap menerima serbuan pertanyaan dari teman sekelasnya.

Livi duduk menghadapnya "Jadi, ada-"

"Sakura- _san_ , apa kau berpacaran dengan Uchiha bungsu itu?"

"Hei, sudah sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Bagaimana sifatnya?"

"Apa kau pernah kencan dengannya?"

"Apa rumahnya sebesar istana?"

"Apa kalian sudah pernah berciuman?"

"Apa-"

"STOP!" Teriak Livi. Livi? Kenapa jadi dia yang marah?

Seluruh kelas serasa hening. Baru ini mereka melihat wajah garang lengkap dengan teriakan Livi.

"Hahhh.. kalian mengambil semua pertanyaanku."

 _Singggg_

"LIVI!" Teriak seluruh teman-teman Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa memijat keningnya yang mendadak pusing.

"Brengsek kau. Kukira kau beneran marah."

"Badanku sudah gemetaran tadi."

"Sialan kau."

"Bisakah kalian diam?" Seru Sakura. Kali ini semuanya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Kami diam dan kau akan menjawabnya." Ucap Tayuya.

 _'Aku tidak akan bisa lepas'_

"Intinya, kami tidak pacaran maupun melalukan pendekatan apapun."

"Hei, apa ada yang bertanya soal pendekatan padanya?" Tanya Kuro dengan wajah pura-pura bingung. Yang lain menyeringai. _Jackpot!_

"Cih, telan semua pertanyaan bodoh kalian." Ucap Sakura _final_. Kau baru saja meniru perkataan Sasuke kan, Sakura?

Berita tentang Sasuke yang tadi pagi mengantar Sakura ke fakultas Multimedia & Seni Rupa tersebar dengan cepat. Terbukti saat banyaknya pasang mata yang menatap gerak-geriknya kemanapun Sakura pergi. Sakura yang dasarnya cuek hanya mengacuhkan bisikan dan tatapan tersebut. Livi dan Sakura tiba dikantin.

"Penuh sekali." keluh Sakura. Livi mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita bergabung di meja kakakmu?" Tawarnya. Ia menunjuk sekumpulan Karin dan teman-temannya.

Sakura menggeleng saat matanya menangkap siluet rambut yang mencuat bak bokong ayam itu.

"Cari tempat lain."

Livi memandang bingung sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengerti "Sasuke- _senpai_ tidak akan menelanmu bulat-bulat."

"Kau pikir dia ular?"

"Lalu?"

"Dia adalah ayam kampung bermata elang dan berbisa seperti ular."

"Tidak ada ayam kampung se-elit itu."

"Jika kita berbicara tentang Uchiha, jawabannya ada." Livi tertawa mendengarnya. Ia menarik teman sebangkunya itu dan berjalan menghampiri Karin.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" Tanya Sakura. Livi tersenyum sopan.

"Ah Sakura- _chan_ dan temannya, duduklah." Sambut Naruto.

"Kotoharu Livi. Panggil saja Livi" ucap Livi.

"Tumben sekali melihat Sakura membawa teman laki-lakinya kesini." Karin menatap Livi. Perkataan Karin memang benar.

"Benarkah? Aku merasa spesial, Sakura." Ucap Livi. Hinata dan Sai tersenyum tipis.

"Hentikan halusinasi tak bergunamu, Livi" desis Sakura. Pipinya merona tipis. Dan hanya Livi dan Sasuke yang tahu.

"Kalian akrab sekali. Yamanaka Ino, salam kenal."

"Kami cukup dekat. Salam kenal, Ino- _san._ "

"Perasaanku saja atau memang ada aura hitam pekat yang kuat disini?" Tanya Naruto. Sai melirik teman kuningnya itu.

Itachi melirik adiknya dan berbisik. "Kau cemburu, _otouto_?"

"Hn, yang benar saja."

Acara makan mereka berlanjut diselingi obrolan ringan. Livi dengan cepat membaur dengan kelompok Karin.

"Pulang nanti aku ada tugas kelompok dirumah dengan Livi jadi jangan ganggu kami." Ucap Sakura kepada Karin.

"Aww.. apa ini bisa disebut kencan terselubung?" Goda Ino.

Karin tersenyum. "Kencan berkedok belajar bersama, eh? Livi akan jadi laki-laki kedua yang berkunjung."

Livi menoleh menatap Sakura "Jadi, siapa yang pertama?"

"Sasuke- _senpai_."

"Ahh~ aku kecolongan." Gumam Livi.

Sasuke mendadak berdiri sambil membawa tasnya. Ia memasukkan permen lolipop kesukaannya kedalam mulut.

"Aku duluan."

Semua berpandangan dengan heran. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka tersenyum seperti tersadar sesuatu.

"Pancinganmu bagus juga anak muda." Ucap Itachi.

"Terimakasih." Sakura mendesah. Ia sadar, teman-temannya baru saja mengerjai Sasuke. Apapun motifnya, Sakura tidak ingin peduli.

Naruto mengerjap. "Apa yang kalian maksud?"

"Hinata- _chan_ , bagaimana bisa kau mencintai laki-laki sebodoh ini?" Sungut Ino. Naruto merengut tak suka.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kau diam saja." Karin tak ingin emosi. Terkadang Naruto bisa se- _idiot_ ini.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke-senpai sangat suka permen lolipop ya. Aku sering melihatnya mengemut permen." Ucap Livi. Itachi menyeringai.

"Rasa tomat."

"Maaf?" Livi menayap bingung kearah Itachi.

"Itu permen rasa tomat. Hanya itu yang dia makan."

Livi yang memang baru tahu hanya menatap Sakura tak percaya. Sakura mengangguk.

"Benar-benar seseorang yang unik." Gumam Livi.

"Seunik rambutnya yang mirip pantat ayam." Sambung Sakura.

"Pffttt! Pantat ayam."

Naruto dan Ino sudah tertawa lepas, Hinata dan Sai sudah menahan tawa terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar.

"Sakura!" panggil Nike, mahasiswi fakultas seni peran.

"Ada apa, Nike?"

"Matakuliah mu sudah habis hari ini?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ia mengesampingkan tas nya. "Kau mencari Livi? Tapi dia ada tugas kelompok denganku."

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menyapamu tadi." Nike cengegesan tanpa dosa.

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Kau benar-benar membuang waktuku, nona"

"Jahat sekali. Kau mau ke gerbang kan? Ayo bareng." keduanya pun berjalan bersama-sama.

Livi memperhatikan jam di tangannya, sudah 15 menit ia menunggu gadis gulali itu disini. Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan di dalam kelas sih?

"Hai, Livi." sapa Nike yang datang bersama Sakura.

"Kenapa-"

"Salahkan saja dia yang mengajakku mengobrol hal yang tak penting. Ayo, kita harus cepat." potong Sakura. Nike merengut kesal.

"Lagi-lagi kau jahat padaku. Ya sudah, aku duluan." Livi melirik rekan kerja kelompoknya. Sakura membalasnya.

"Apa sekarang hobimu adalah memotong pembicaraan orang lain?"

"Lupakan. Ayo, sebentar lagi sore."

Livi dan Sakura kini tengah berada di gazebo halaman belakang rumah Sakura. Dua laptop dan dua pen tablet sudah tersedia disana.

"Jadi, alur seperti apa yang akan kita buat?"

"Bagaimana dengan putri duyung?" Ucap Sakura. Livi mendelik.

"Kau ingin aku membuat seekor _mermaid_?"

Sakura menatapnya polos. "Kau tidak bisa? Kau tidak tahu bentuk _mermaid_?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, aku ini pria dewasa dan harus-"

"Baik baik aku paham. Apa salahnya menggambar _mermaid_? Semua anak perempuan suka _barbie mermaid_ kok."

"Ralat, hanya kau Sakura yang masih menyukai _barbie-barbie_ sialan itu."

"Bagaimana kalau konsepnya seperti X-Men? Tapi dengan karakter dan alur yang berbeda."

"Boleh, itu _planning_ A ya. Kita harus buat beberapa konsep untuk menghindari hal-hal buruk."

"Aa.. seperti sindrom mogok gambar atau buntu ide cerita." Sakura tersenyum setelah mengatakannya.

Livi mengangguk. Mereka kembali berdiskusi menentukan konsep. Livi menunda pembuatan karakternya dikarenakan konsep yang belum matang.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Livi baru saja pulang dari rumah Sakura. Ia melongo melihat Sasuke beserta antek-anteknya masih setia dirumahnya.

"Ah.. Saki, bagaimana acaramu hm?" Karin menggodanya. Sakura terlihat acuh dan menyambar jus jeruk Karin.

"Sukses dan menyenangkan." Sakura bergegas ke kamar. Ia tahu ekspresi apa yang ditampilkan Karin. Sebelum pintu tertutup, ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan para kakak kelasnya itu.

.

Sakura merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang berukuran besar bermotif pantai pasir putih. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang bercorak awan dan langit biru. Benar-benar serasi dan nyaman bukan?

Kamar Sakura luas, rapih, bersih, dan tentu saja wangi. Dindingnya bermotifkan jajaran pohon Sakura yang sedang tumbuh lengkap dengan jalanan setapak. Terkesan indah dan rindang. Dindingnya sengaja dilukis oleh kakak ipar ibunya yang merupakan seorang pelukis.

"Karakter apa yang harus kubuat?" Gumamnya. Sakura adalah anak yang cerdas. Ia takkan bisa tenang jika tugas kuliahnya belum bisa ia selesaikan.

Ia bangkit dan segera mandi sekedar menjernihkan pikiran.

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Ia kembali ke kamar, membuka laptop bermotif apel setengah dan mulai berselancar di Internet mencari referensi baru.

Tugas animasi berdurasi 60 detik memang terlihat sepele. Jika saja ia sudah menemukan konsep dan model karakternya, ia takkan sepusing ini. Ia ingin cerita yang simpel, ia benar-benar malas berfikir.

Ia tahu inilah resiko jurusannya. Lagipula kenapa pula ia harus membuat animasi sedangkan ia berasal dari jurusan DKV?

Kampus Konoha memang mempelajari hal-hal tentang desain multimedia selama dua semester di awal masuk. Animasi, arsitektur bangunan, desain grafis, web desain, PHP/MYSQL, _database_ , dan berbagai _codingan_ lainnya. Semester tiga, mereka akan menentukan sendiri minatnya. Memilih melanjutkan jurusan awal atau berpindah jurusan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar komplek rumahnya. Ia berharap dapat menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk referensi tugas animasinya. Ia menurunkan _hoodie_ berwarna baby blue miliknya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam cardigannya. Ah tak lupa celana pendek lima _centimeter_ diatas lutut dan sandal tidur bermotif keroppi favoritnya. Simpel dan nyaman. Sangat cocok dengannya.

Sakura berhenti disebuah taman dekat rumahnya. Ia memandangi langit yang tanpa bintang. Semilir angin membuat matanya menutup dengan damai. Ah~ ia selalu suka malam. Tenang dan menyejukkan walaupun terkadang misterius dan berbahaya.

 _Seettt_

Sakura membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika sekelebat bayangan wajah Sasuke terlintas. _'Kenapa malah wajahnya yang ada difikiranku?'_ Batinnya.

"Sakura- _chan_." Gadis pinky itu menoleh kearah suara.

"Itachi- _nii_ , sedang apa disini?"

Itachi tampak tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya "Baru dari rumahmu mengantar Karin. Kau sendiri sedang apa malam-malam disini?"

Sakura kembali menatap langit "Sedang buntu ide untuk tugas animasi. Mungkin sedikit berjalan-jalan bisa membuka otakku."

"Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Kau pasti susah tidur kan?"

"Iya, bahkan baru bisa tidur jam dua pagi." Sakura memejamkan matanya sekali lagi.

Itachi mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut "Istirahatlah, kau harus santai dan tenang supaya bisa mendapat ide untuk tugasmu. Kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa menjaga otakmu, sampai kapanpun kau takkan bisa mendapat idemu."

Sakura tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih Itachi- _nii_. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam."

"Tidak mau ku antar?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Selamat malam." Malam ini, Sakura mencoba untuk tidur dengan tenang. Setidaknya ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

 *****Lollipop's Love*****

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak malam itu, Sakura memberikan desain karakter yang baru ia buat semalam kepada Livi. Pria itu tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Boleh juga nih. Kalau begitu aku saja yang buat alurnya. Kau langsung masuk ke tahap _coloring_ saja."

"Oke, aku percayakan padamu." Mereka berdua tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya mereka akan menyelesaikan tugas animasinya tepat waktu.

" _Storyboard_ akan selesai lusa, untuk _background_ kuserahkan kepada ahlinya." Ucap Livi. Sakura mengangguk. Sakura ahli dalam bidang pewarnaan objek. Ia mampu membuat gambar terasa hidup dengan perpaduan warna yang ia kreasikan.

Sedangkan Livi adalah dewanya animasi. Sakura tak perlu khawatir akan tugasnya. Mereka berdua adalah _partner_ kerja yang saling melengkapi.

Sakura pergi ke kantin seorang diri. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat siluet Sasuke disana. Ia mencoba menghampiri senior kampusnya.

"Senpai."

"Hn, kenapa kesini?"

"Lapar. Dosen absen hari ini. Kau sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu." Sakura mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Senpai sudah memesan makanan?"

"Aa. Kau sendirian?"

"Tentu saja, apa aku terlihat sedang bersama orang lain selain dirimu?" Sasuke mengangguk. Tak lama pesanannya pun sampai.

Sakura memilih makanan. "Bibi, tolong ramen satu dan jus jeruk satu."

Bibi kantin pun segera pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Sakura. Suasana hening seketika. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tak tahu ingin berbicara apa.

"Hei, apa Itachi- _nii_ orang yang baik?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tolong jangan salah paham padaku. Kau tahu kan hubungan Itachi- _nii_ dengan kakakku? A-ku-"

"Sudah. Aku paham maksudmu. Kakakku orang yang bisa dipercaya."

"Senpai yakin?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung "Untuk apa kau meragukan adiknya sendiri?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Syukurlah Saauke tidak salah paham. Tapi? Untuk apa dia salah paham? Ah entahlah.

"Bagaimana kuliah disini?"

"Cukup nyaman. Aku suka orang-orang disini."

"Hn, termasuk laki-laki di cafe itu?"

"Tentu. Aku menyukainya." Balas Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Sakura langsung sadar dan mulai gelagapan "Ma-maksudku suka dalam artian teman. Dia pintar, _humble_ , dan tampan kurasa."

Sasuke menatapnya curiga. "Kau yakin? Apa dia lebih tampan dariku."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau lebih tampan dari dia. Ah tidak, maksudku kalian berdua sama-sama tampan."

Sasuke menyeringai jahil "Jadi, aku tampan? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Iya. Ah! Tidak-tidak bukan begitu."

"Jadi kau membenciku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aish berhentilah membuatku gugup."

"Kau gugup? Bahkan aku belum berbuat macam-macam padamu." Sasuke mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama sampai Sakura memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Mereka kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.

 _'Menyebalkan. Shanaroooo'_ batin Sakura.

Sakura kembali ke kelasnya. Livi menatapnya bingung.

"Kau darimana saja?"

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sakura?" Kali ini Tayuya yang bertanya.

"Baru dari kantin. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kesal." Livi memilih diam dan kembali mengobrol dengan yang lain.

Dosen selanjutnya pun tiba. Mereka kembali memulai pelajaran.

Aljabar Linier adalah matakuliah pengulangan di SMA hanya saja kali ini lebih diperdalam lagi. _Halah.. untuk apa ada aljabar juga di DKV?_ Pikir Sakura. Ia jadi semakin kesal.

"Berhentilah menekuk wajahmu sendiri." Bisik Livi. Ia mengetuk kening Sakura dengan ujung pulpen.

"Sakit bodoh. Huss huss.." marahnya.

Dua matakuliah terakhir baru saja selesai. Livi tak habis fikir, selama beberapa jam pelajaran, ekspresi wajah Sakura masih sama.

Sakura dikenal ramah dan jarang memasang ekspresi kesal. Selama beberapa bulan mengenalnya, hanya ada satu hal yang membuatnya jengkel sampai ke ubun-ubun yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha satu itu sering menjadi faktor utama penyebab hancurnya _mood_ Sakura. Tapi Livi fikir, ini yang terparah.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih? Apa karena Sasuke?" Tanya Livi. Sakura terdiam.

Ia juga bingung. Seingatnya tak ada perbincangan yang cukup menyebalkan hingga membuat _mood_ -nya jatuh selama dua matakuliah terakhir. Entahlah, yang Sakura tahu, hanya memikirkan Sasuke bisa membuat segalanya berantakan.

"Lupakan saja. Hari ini jurnalis, kan?" Tanya Sakura. Ia harus menghibur diri. Livi mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju _camp_ jurnalis.

"Hai Sakura." Sapa Tayuya. Disana udah hadir beberapa anggota jurnalis.

"Hai Tayuya. Bagaimana proposal untuk PKM mu?" Sakura duduk disebelah Gaara.

"Sudah kubilang kau saja yang turun lomba. _Please_ , Sakura."

"Dia sudah seperti itu sejak kemarin." Tambah Gaara.

"Oke, biar kulihat proposalmu. Nanti aku yang lanjutkan." Pasrah Sakura. Tayuya tersenyum sumringah dan lekas memberikan lembaran proposal yang belum jadi.

Gaara ikut merevisi hasil kerja Tayuya. "Kenapa tidak beraturan ya?"

Tayuya tersenyum lima jari mendengarnya.

"Biar aku yang urus punya Tayuya. Gaara, kau jadi ikut lomba denganku, kan?" Tanya Sakura. Gaara mengangguk.

"Tayuya, kau yang turun lomba _essay_ ya?" Tayuya mengangguk cepat. Ia lebih baik ikut lomba _essay_ dibandingkan PKM.

Kegiatan jurnalis dimulai. Kali ini Sakura ingin membahas tentang lomba _essay_ dan proposal Pekan Kreatifitas Mahasiswa.

PKM atau Pekan Kreatifitas Mahasiswa merupakan sebuah lomba inovasi atau menciptakan sesuatu yang baru. Lomba ini hanya sebatas mengajukan proposal dengan rincian dana dan hal-hal yang diperlukam dalam membuat suatu inovasi baru.

PKM sendiri terbagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, contohnya PKM-T (Teknologi)

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Sakura dan yang lain baru selesai pertemuan jurnalis.

"Kau benar tidak mau kuantar?" Tanya Gaara memastikan. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Gaara mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti."

Selang beberapa lama, sebuah mobil yang tidak Sakura kenal berhenti didepannya.

"Masuklah." Bukan. Bukan Karin yang menjemputnya. Kenapa malah Sasuke?

"Tidak, aku - "

"Karin tidak bisa menjemputmu. Masuklah."

"Tapi kena - "

"Cukup masuk dan jangan banyak tanya, gulali." Sela Sasuke. Sakura merengut mendengar panggilan dati Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura pun menurut.

"Senpai sedang apa di sekitar kampus jam segini?"

"... hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Ck, seperti mengobrol sama batu." Balas Sakura.

Suasana didalam mobil Sasuke menjadi hening. Beberapa kali, Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura.

Sakura mengernyit bingung saat mobil Sasuke memasuki restoran yang cukup _wah_.

"Cepat turun. Kita makan dulu." Perintah Sasuke. Dengan kesal, Sakura mengikuti laki-laki didepannya. Sasuke menunggu Sakura hingga mereka berjalan beriringan.

Hampir seluruh pandangan pemgunjung restoran yang didominasi kaum hawa menatap takjub dan iri kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. Bagaimana bisa ada pasangan sesempurna mereka? Yang pria tampak gagah dan tampan, yang wanita tampak cantik dan anggun. Benar-benar kombinasi yang luar biasa sempurna.

"Silahkan tuan, anda ingin memesan apa?" Ucap sang pelayan pria.

Sakura terlihat memilih menu " _Spaghetti Fettucini_ , segelas jus jeruk dan satu cup jumbo es krim coklat tanpa _topping_."

" _Smoke beef_ dan jus tomat."

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Keduanya mengangguk dan sang pelayan pun pergi menyiapkan pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jadi, kenapa bukan Karin- _nee_ yang menjemputku?"

"Kau tidak suka kalau aku yang menjemputmu?" Terka Sasuke.

Sakura memutar bola mata malas "Aku bahkan tidak berfikir seperti itu, senpai."

"Hn, Karin ada urusan mendadak katanya. Hanya aku yang terlintas diotaknya untuk menjemputmu."

"Padahal dia bisa saja meminta Ino menjemputku." Gumam Sakura pelan. Tentu saja Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Kau baru selesai jurnalis?"

"Iya, akan ada lomba _essay_. Gaara dan aku yang ikut lomba."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat " Apa kau selalu pulang sesore ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Tergantung _mood_." Balas Sasuke.

Makanan pesanan mereka pun tiba. Sesekali mereka mengobrol dan berdebat kecil. Terkadang Sasuke menyebalkan, terkadang Sakura yang keponya luar biasa.

Satu jam berlalu, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Tanggal berapa kau presentasi PKM?"

"Masih lama senpai. Sekitar empat sampai enam bulan lagi."

"Dimana?"

"Di Tokyo."

Keduanya sampai dirumah Sakura. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke pamit pulang.

 **To be continued..**

 **Chapter 4 is up. Pendek ya? Iya sih yang biasanya 4k ini cuma 3k. Oya, buat yang penasaran muka Livi, cek mulmed ya. Aku ambil karakter dari anime sebelah. Tenang aja gak ada pairing Livi x Sakura kok.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk vote, comment, and share cerita aku ya dan kasih tau bagian mana yang kalian suka.** _ **Silent readers?**_ **Jangan jahat dongs sama akuhh. Ayo komen biar aku semangat lanjutin cerita ini. Oke see you on the next chapter.**


End file.
